The long way home
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Se situe après le combat final, avant la scène du bûcher. Marcus et Esca se sont longuement observés pendant la recherche de l'aigle et les actes ont scellé une confiance mutuelle et une vraie amitié. A présent, il est temps d'apprendre à se connaître.
1. En territoire barbare

**Synopsis** : en 140 après J.-C., l'Empire romain s'étend jusqu'à l'actuelle Angleterre. Marcus Aquila, un jeune centurion, est bien décidé à laver l'honneur de son père, disparu mystérieusement vingt ans plus tôt avec la Neuvième Légion qu'il commandait dans le nord de l'île. On ne retrouva rien, ni les 5000 hommes, ni leur emblème, un Aigle d'or. Après ce drame, l'empereur Hadrien ordonna la construction du mur qui porta son nom. Apprenant par une rumeur que l'Aigle d'or aurait été vu dans un temple tribal des terres du Nord, Marcus décide de s'y rendre avec Esca, son esclave celte. Il a sauvé celui-ci alors qu'il était plongé dans une arène pour un combat de gladiateurs. L'ilote refusait obstinément de se battre et, par son courage suicidaire, il suscita l'admiration du centurion et la grâce du public. Les deux hommes franchirent la frontière entre le monde civilisé et les barbares. Pour survivre et se faire accepter par le prince d'une tribu indigène, Marcus et Esca échangeront leur statut de maître et d'esclave. Dans un combat final, Marcus sauvera l'aigle avec l'aide des derniers romains de la Neuvième Légion retrouvés par Esca.

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

Bêta : Magri, merci !

* * *

><p><strong>L'histoire se situe après le combat final, avant la scène du bûcher.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : en territoire barbare<strong>

* * *

><p>Esca avait ramassé du bois, longtemps, précautionneusement en cherchant autant que possible du bois sec. Il faisait humide dans ces bois, la tâche était ardue mais il le faisait pour son ancien maître. En sept années de servitude parmi les romains, il connaissait leurs rites funéraires et l'importance qu'ils revêtaient.<p>

Il avait observé Marcus à bout de souffle comme lui après la bataille, s'agenouiller près du légionnaire mort. Lentement il s'était penché vers lui, vers cet être qui lui avait enfin révélé les dernières heures de la vie de son père. Il s'était baissé jusqu'à toucher sa bouche, d'un baiser déposé sur ses lèvres il avait recueilli son dernier soupir comme la tradition romaine le voulait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Esca assistait à une telle scène mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait. Parce que ce romain n'était plus un romain comme les autres. Alors, avant même qu'il ne lui demande, il était parti ramasser le bois nécessaire à des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Il avait laissé les autres romains prendre soin de lui … ou pas.

Marcus ne l'avait pas rejoint mais il n'était pas resté longtemps seul. D'autres soldats s'étaient mis à arpenter les bois. Silencieux, personne ne se réjouissait de la victoire, trop peu avaient survécu. Esca pour sa part voyait encore le visage de cet enfant tué par sa faute. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte, il leur était resté fidèle, mais à quel prix … son visage ne serait pas facile à oublier, ni la douleur qui l'accompagnait. Peut être ne fallait-t-il pas l'oublier.

Quand le tas de bois lui sembla conséquent, il laissa les romains terminer le travail. Il retourna à la rivière, passa devant Marcus assis à même le sol. Il était livide. Il avait épuisé ses dernières forces dans cette bataille où, étonnamment, il s'était battu avec force et vigueur. Cet homme n'avait de cesse de le surprendre. Il le regarda à peine, ce n'était pas le moment.

Il trouva rapidement le corps de l'enfant, le visage baignant dans l'eau. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras. Il avait la gorge nouée tandis qu'il serrait son corps sans vie, il repensa aux paroles du chef au moment de lui trancher la gorge. Avait-il vraiment trahi les siens ? Etait-ce sa faute ? Il n'était plus tellement sûr d'appartenir à ce côté-ci du monde. Pourtant il n'était pas à sa place de l'autre côté non plus. Malgré ses doutes, il avait fait un choix, celui de se tenir aux côtés de son maître qui était son esclave à ce moment-là, ironie du sort. Le fier romain était alors à sa merci comme lui l'avait été si souvent dans le monde des romains. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux tromper la tribu qui l'avait recueilli car il avait toujours été de son côté. Avait-il renié ses origines ? Non, il n'avait pas ce sentiment-là.

Cette décision, il l'avait été mûrement réfléchie, il y avait longuement pensé tandis qu'il menait en bateau son maître à la recherche de l'aigle égaré. Il l'avait observé et malgré leurs différences, c'étaient leurs points communs qui lui avaient sauté aux yeux. Même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait probablement pas devant lui, il admirait sa loyauté même si celle-ci était dévouée à l'aigle de Rome qu'il haïssait tant, il reconnaissait son courage tout comme lui avait reconnu le sien, même suicidaire, dans l'arène. Il avait choisi le camp du centurion sans imaginer qu'ils tueraient l'un des leurs, cet enfant innocent. Il les avait sous-estimés et sa mort était bien cruelle.

Il se ressaisit en sentant le regard de Marcus dans son dos. Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Il porta l'enfant sur les berges et se mit à creuser le sol avec la dague de son père. La terre était meuble et le corps petit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour creuser sa tombe. Il récita une longue prière, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il entendait les soldats travailler non loin de lui. Il reprit courage, au moins avait-il une sépulture digne. Les autres pouvaient pourrir dans l'eau. Il serra les dents et rejoignit les soldats romains qui n'avaient plus de romain que le nom, ils ressemblaient maintenant à des celtes. Quel étrange spectacle, drôle probablement si la situation avait été moins tragique. Peut être n'était-ce finalement pas si antinomique.

Marcus ne pouvait être que spectateur. L'extrême fatigue qui l'avait assailli après le combat l'empêchait d'aider ses soldats et l'obligeait à être attentif à ses propres sentiments, à ceux des autres, une main posée sur l'aigle de son père. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas le toucher et, tandis que ses doigts parcouraient la sculpture, il avait observé les gestes lents d'Esca alors qu'il s'occupait du garçonnet tué sous leurs yeux. Il se sentait responsable de sa mort et cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il était évident pour lui qu'Esca avait un grand sens des responsabilités. Une fois encore il admira son courage, sa loyauté, son entêtement.

Têtu il l'était, meilleur ami qu'esclave, dès leur première rencontre il s'était montré effronté, reconnaissant mais insolent. Il sourit en y pensant, il lui avait sauvé la vie dans l'arène et étonnamment il avait atterri dans sa chambre. Pour l'aider bien sûr, lui l'impotent de guerre. Un douloureux rappel de son échec militaire qu'il lui avait fait un peu payer par la suite. Mais il lui semblait avoir été un maître bien plus doux qu'Esca. Il se promit de l'interroger à ce sujet. Cet esclave de six ans son cadet, l'avait suivi pendant sa convalescence tel son ombre, une ombre silencieuse mais forte. Ses yeux étaient souvent baissés comme ceux de tout bon esclave, mais quand il les relevait, ce qu'il y lisait l'interpellait. Il y sentait une force de caractère, de la détermination et du courage. Il n'était pas un esclave comme les autres, dans ses yeux il lisait son insoumission et sa fierté d'homme. Malgré cela ou pour cela, il l'avait immédiatement apprécié, et il avait cru sa promesse de loyauté au grand dam de son oncle. Parce qu'un être insoumis suit ses propres règles et il lui avait donné sa parole qu'il l'aiderait. Marcus avait l'habitude de se fier à son instinct et, avec Esca, il lui dictait la confiance. Et maintenant, assis sur ce sol froid et humide, il savait qu'une fois de plus il avait eu raison. Esca l'avait soutenu, il avait plus que sa part dans l'achèvement de la quête de sa vie.

Il ne serait jamais plus le même, il avait trouvé l'aigle mais, plus important il avait retrouvé l'honneur de sa famille. Si loin de chez lui mais si proche des siens … Son père était mort au combat, en défendant Rome, et tous allaient très vite l'apprendre. Il ressentait un immense soulagement comme si l'on desserrait un étau autour de son cœur. Plus jamais de honte, plus jamais de questions, plus jamais de doutes. Car il avait douté de son père alors qu'il n'avait fait que suivre des ordres qui l'avaient conduit dans un véritable traquenard, sa défaite était celle de Rome, pas la sienne. Rome la conquérante, la destructrice aussi. Elle l'avait privé d'un père aimant tout comme Esca et pourquoi ? Pour quelques landes perdues de plus. La vanité des hommes n'a-t-elle donc aucune limite ? Il comprenait maintenant, Esca et Lucius avaient raison. Il n'y avait rien à conquérir ici, juste beaucoup à perdre.

Il se sentait différent, et le regard qu'il posait sur le monde en général aussi. Il se sentait étrangement bien, apaisé, même sa douleur à la jambe semblait moindre en cet instant. Il avait accompli son devoir, il courait après cela depuis l'annonce de la perte de l'aigle. A trente-et-un ans il avait toute la vie devant lui, tout comme son jeune ami d'ailleurs. Il ne semblait pas partager son bonheur soudain, il s'affairait autour du bûcher, la mâchoire serrée. C'était sa victoire à lui bien sûr, sa quête, mais il avait retrouvé ses landes, son peuple et, plus important que tout, sa liberté. Pourtant, son visage était toujours aussi tendu. Il l'avait toujours vu ainsi, serrant les dents devant l'adversité. Il se promit de l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre à retrouver le mince sourire qu'il avait vu se dessiner sur son visage quand il l'avait rejoint avec les anciens soldats de son père.

Quand tous les morts furent sortis de la rivière et le bûcher construit, Marcus les rejoignit. Esca écouta son discours ; il ne laissa rien paraître, mais il fut touché. Le romain avait compris sa propre histoire familiale, tout aussi douloureuse que la sienne. Il posa la dague de son père sur le corps pour lui prouver que lui aussi avait accepté sa quête. Et puis … il était peut être temps pour lui aussi d'accepter son passé qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules.

Ils regardèrent longtemps le feu dévorer le corps du centurion, envoyer dans les cieux ses braises éternelles.

Ils venaient de remporter une victoire mais la forêt abritait bien d'autres dangers pour Esca et Marcus. Il fallait se mettre à l'abri au plus vite. Esca soutint le centurion jusqu'au village des légionnaires de son père. Il fut soulagé quand enfin ils rejoignirent les nombreuses tentes qu'il avait déjà entrevues en allant les quérir. Ils y étaient en sécurité, il savait le peuple assez large d'esprit pour cacher un romain de plus. Ils y furent accueillis en silence, sans question, par des regards curieux mais bienveillants. Ce fut en cet instant seulement qu'Esca se détendit un peu.

On installa les deux invités dans une même tente. Ils purent s'enlever la boue de leur visage, manger une soupe chaude qui leur sembla un pur délice. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée mais les regards échangés, complices, accompagnés de sourires, étaient éloquents. Ils avaient une couche, des peaux de bêtes pour leur tenir chaud … les nuits passées sous la pluie glacée à guetter le moindre bruit n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Esca nettoya la plaie de Marcus avec un grand sourire intérieur. Le centurion déchu qui ne désirait pas d'esclave, qui était devenu esclave à son tour, se laissa faire tel un maître. Mais Esca ne s'y trompa pas. Il l'avait accepté comme esclave à contre cœur, râlant dès qu'il se montrait un peu trop prévenant et, à présent, il laissait faire son ami. Leur relation avait profondément changée.

Ils s'installèrent en soupirant d'aise sur la couche et tous deux sombrèrent très vite dans les bras de Morphée. Alors que le jeune celte se revoyait en rêve courir dans les landes qu'ils venaient de parcourir, il fut réveillé en sursaut par Marcus.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>C'est un chapitre d'essai, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir si je continue !<br>Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Review please !  
>Est-ce que la suite vous intéresse ?<br>Elle n'est pas écrite, mais j'ai quelques idées en tête ^^_


	2. Douleur

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

Fin du chapitre 1 : Esca et Marcus sont accueillis dans une tribu celte. Celle-là même qui avait accueillie les légionnaires du père de Marcus ...

Bêta : Magri, _merci !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Douleur<strong>

* * *

><p>Les deux compagnons s'installèrent en soupirant d'aise sur la couche et ils sombrèrent très vite dans les bras de Morphée. Alors que le jeune celte se revoyait en rêve courir dans les landes qu'ils venaient de parcourir, il fut réveillé en sursaut par Marcus.<p>

Sortant peu à peu de son profond sommeil, il réalisa que celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille. Une main posée sur son front lui indiqua qu'il avait une fièvre élevée. Marcus le fixait, silencieux, frissonnant dans la nuit ; ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvaient le besoin de parler, les regards échangés leurs suffisaient. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il était éveillé ? Fier comme il l'était, Esca pensa que cela devait faire un moment. Il retira rapidement la peau de bête qui lui servait de couverture pour défaire fébrilement le bandage qu'il lui avait fait la veille. La plaie semblait saine mais peut-être s'était-il trompé, auquel cas cela serait grave … la quinte de toux qui saisit le centurion arrêta net le cours de ses pensées. Il leva son regard pour l'observer : ses yeux étaient cernés et brillants, son teint terne. Il finit malgré tout ce qu'il avait commencé pour constater que rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il refit précautionneusement le bandage, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté. Son ami avait tout simplement attrapé froid, pas vraiment étonnant vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans l'eau. Il partit chercher de quoi raviver le petit feu au centre de la tente.

Le camp était plongé dans le noir et la lune cendrée. Esca pensa un instant que cela était un mauvais présage mais il chassa vite cette idée. Marcus avait une bonne constitution, bien meilleure que la sienne. Il était grand et fort, le druide le soignerait et il allait guérir. Il le fallait, pour eux deux. La nuit, le camp semblait différent, et il eut un peu de mal à retrouver la réserve de bois. Il fit aussi vite que possible, motivé par le froid qui lui piquait la peau, finissant de le réveiller.

Il rejoignit son ami qui s'était assis. Marcus leva les yeux et il y lut toute la déception mêlée à la honte que lui inspirait sa situation. Esca esquissa un sourire et s'attela immédiatement à rallumer le feu qui était presque éteint. Il força Marcus à s'allonger et le couvrit. Il allait s'allonger à son tour quand le centurion lui saisit soudainement le bras.  
>- Tu le ramèneras n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.<br>- Tu es fort Marcus, tu ne vas pas mourir, le sermonna-t-il en retour.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Jure-le-moi.<br>- Marcus ! s'indigna Esca les sourcils froncés.  
>Mais devant la mine désespérée du romain, il soupira et reprit.<br>- Je te le jure. Maintenant dors.  
>Marcus ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il lui fit un signe de tête et libéra enfin son bras. Sa main était brûlante.<p>

Le jeune celte ne put détacher son regard du centurion qui tentait de se rendormir. Il tremblait toujours mais son visage était moins crispé, _il est soulagé_, en conclut-il. Son but était maintenant de ramener l'aigle ; savoir que son honneur était sauf n'était pas suffisant, il voulait que Rome le sache. Esca pouvait comprendre cela. Il le ferait, il rapporterait ce bout de métal si précieux à ceux qui l'avaient autrefois asservi même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Pour lui.

Il le savait depuis son plus jeune âge, son père n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter, ce sont nos actes qui nous déterminent. Lui, le fils aîné du chef de son village, il n'avait joui d'aucun passe droit, bien au contraire ; il avait toujours su que l'on attendrait beaucoup de lui. Il se devait d'honorer sa famille, son père, son clan. Personne ne naissait guerrier, agriculteur ou druide ; ses actes le décidaient, et sa bravoure le confirmait. Rien n'était jamais écrit à l'avance, chacun avait son libre arbitre, voilà ce que lui avait enseigné son père.

Né Brigantes, il avait gagné son statut de guerrier à force d'entraînements où il avait fait preuve de courage, de pugnacité mais aussi d'intelligence. Son avenir semblait tout tracé, son père le voulait à ses côtés, il en avait rêvé toute sa jeunesse. Il n'avait jamais achevé sa formation. Les romains lui avaient volé cela aussi. A seulement dix-sept ans, il avait combattu aux côtés de son père dans la pire bataille qu'ait connue le clan. Ce n'était pas la première attaque qu'ils repoussaient, mais cette fois ils étaient venus les faire plier. Rome avait exigé de soumettre ce peuple et les légionnaires avaient envahis le pays. Pourquoi, il ne l'avait jamais compris ; en revanche il connaissait parfaitement le comment. Il conservait des combats des souvenirs vifs, douloureux, entachés du sang qui avait coulé abondamment. Il revoyait comme s'il y était les hommes tomber les uns après les autres autour de lui devant cette machine de guerre qu'étaient les légionnaires romains. Bien mieux organisés qu'eux, bien mieux armés, bien plus nombreux. Il ressentait à nouveau la peur, la panique qui l'avait envahi quand il avait réalisé qu'ils ne gagneraient pas. Son père l'avait aussi compris et quand, du coin de l'œil, il l'avait vu quitter le champ de bataille, il lui avait couru après. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il pensait aider son père à porter secours à sa mère. Il se trompait. A peine eut-il franchi le pas de la porte qu'il vit sa mère s'agenouiller, elle fut étonnée de le voir et lui fit un signe de tête comme pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Son père n'avait pas hésité, il lui avait tranché la gorge. Il se souvenait d'avoir hurlé sa douleur comme jamais, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas reconnu le son de sa voix, puis d'être tombé à genoux. La souffrance l'avait paralysé et ce qui s'était passé ensuite n'était pas aussi clair que les derniers instants de sa mère. Il avait vécu les évènements comme détaché, car sa propre existence n'avait plus d'importance. Rome lui avait dérobé l'essence même de sa vie, sa famille.

Les légionnaires étaient arrivés quelques instants après et il avait assisté à un combat acharné entre son père et plusieurs légionnaires. Sa mort n'avait été qu'un pas de plus vers le cataclysme qui le terrassait. Les soldats l'avaient capturé sans même qu'il résistât. Ils avaient détruit les maisons, brûlé et pillé les villages, violé et tué sans distinction d'âge ou de sexe. Attaché comme un animal, il avait assisté, impuissant, à bien des méfaits. Privé de sa liberté, battu, affamé, amené loin de son pays, l'enfer avait commencé.

Marcus s'était rendu à l'arène pour assister à un combat de gladiateurs comme tant d'autres romains. Il n'y avait pas eu de combat et les spectateurs réclamaient sa mise à mort. Contre toute attente, ce romain ordinaire s'était élevé contre les autres et il avait réussi à lui sauver la vie. Les paroles de son père lui étaient revenues avec force tandis que, abasourdi, il dévorait des yeux cet homme. Chaque homme a son libre arbitre, chaque homme doit être jugé selon ses actes.

Alors, il avait reconsidéré ce romain selon ce premier geste, cela avait été le point de départ de tout. D'autres avaient suivi et ils avaient remodelé l'image de romain de Marcus en une image bien plus flatteuse.

Il s'allongea près de lui mais sans espoir de se rendormir. Il en était toujours ainsi quand il pensait à ses parents. La douleur était trop vive et faisait fuir le sommeil aussi sûrement que le soleil se levait tous les matins.  
>Son ami, qui lui tournait le dos, tremblait toujours. Périodiquement, il était secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, Marcus devait être déçu si près du but.<br>- Cela ne cessera donc t-il jamais ? demanda-t-il soudainement.  
>- De quoi parles-tu ?<br>- De toi, garde-malade, bien sûr.  
>- Bien sûr, répéta Esca en souriant un peu.<br>- Je ne voulais voir personne après ma blessure à la jambe. Je déteste me sentir faible et malade. Sais-tu que cela ne m'est arrivé que très rarement depuis mon enfance ? J'étais gêné quand mon oncle t'a ramené, plus encore quand tu as assisté à mon opération …  
>- Et moi alors ? se récria Esca en lui coupant la parole. Comment crois-tu que je me sentais quand il m'a acheté et conduit à toi ? Y a-t-il pire déshonneur que celui d'être privé de sa liberté ?<p>

Marcus l'avait expérimenté et ces quelques jours passés comme l'esclave d'Esca au milieu de cette tribu sauvage avaient été douloureux. Il s'était senti plus seul que jamais, il avait fini par se convaincre qu'Esca l'avait abandonné. Et oui, cela avait été humiliant.  
>- Est-ce pour cela que tu voulais mourir au colisée ? demanda-t-il finalement en se tournant vers lui.<p>

Esca ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Il avait fait ses adieux à la Terre depuis longtemps, remercié les dieux pour les jours heureux qu'il avait passés entouré des siens, et qu'il savait partis à jamais. Ce jour là, c'était la première fois qu'il descendait dans une arène, et il avait décidé de ne pas jouer à leur jeu de romain qui lui rappelait trop le champ de bataille, un jeu truqué qui plus est. C'était la seule liberté qu'il lui restait, celle de se rebeller quitte à en mourir. Non ce jour-là son but n'était pas d'en finir ; il avait voulu garder sa dignité et affronter avec courage son destin.

Étrangement, celui-ci avait pris le visage de Marcus. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas réalisé à ce moment-là mais en entendant parler de l'aigle au cours du repas précédant leur départ, il avait compris que leurs destins étaient liés.

- Non, répondit enfin le celte. Je l'ai fait par fierté … contre mon maître, contre tous les romains. Mais tu l'avais compris n'est-ce pas ?  
>Marcus hocha la tête.<br>- C'est ton refus qui m'a plu, pourtant tu sais combien j'aime te voir te battre, ajouta-t-il en souriant, ironique.  
>Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.<br>- Oh, bien sûr, répondit Esca voyant très bien à quoi il faisait référence.  
>Marcus avait récupéré très vite après son opération et, assigné à résidence dans la villa de son oncle, il ne tenait pas en place. L'ancien centurion habitué à des entraînements rudes, journaliers, n'avait eu de cesse que de chercher des occupations pour éviter de mourir d'ennui. Ainsi, ils étaient allés de nombreuses fois à la chasse, au marché, au théâtre, aux thermes, à la bibliothèque … et surtout, Marcus avait continué un petit entraînement militaire avec Esca dès que sa condition le lui avait permis. Le romain avait ainsi pu évaluer la combattivité et le maniement des armes de son esclave, en revanche Esca n'avait rien découvert. Marcus était un soldat qui mettait en pratique avec excellence les techniques romaines qu'il trouvait quasi imparables. Il n'était pas centurion par hasard. Marcus lui avait fait quelques remarques mais il ne lui avait jamais confié ce qu'il pensait de lui.<p>

- C'est loin d'être académique, mais compte tenu de ta taille, tu te défends, insista Marcus.  
>- Je t'ai battu plusieurs fois, fit remarquer Esca sérieux, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la fumée qui s'échappait de la tente vers le ciel clair étoilé.<br>- Garde malade Esca, ne l'oublie pas, fit-il en souriant malgré la maladie et en se tournant pour dormir.

Marcus n'avait pas proposé sur un coup de tête de prendre avec lui son esclave. Il l'avait observé pendant sa convalescence ; alité pendant plusieurs jours, cela avait été son seul passe-temps. Ensuite, il l'avait emmené dans quasiment toutes ses activités. Il n'avait pas vraiment été un garde-malade, même si le chirurgien lui avait montré comment refaire ses bandages et l'aider à récupérer sa musculature. Marcus l'avait plutôt utilisé comme un compagnon, un compagnon qu'il savait docile et prévenant parce qu'asservi. Il n'avait pas été bavard, mais en tant que légionnaire il avait appris à décrypter le langage du corps : il lui était vital de savoir s'il pouvait se fier à un autre soldat ou pas. Et dans son cas, il s'était forgé une bonne opinion, même s'il avait bien senti une personnalité complexe. A présent, il savait pertinemment qu'Esca savait jouer la comédie à la perfection et qu'il pouvait le duper facilement. Au milieu du peuple des phoques, il s'était joué de tous. Aujourd'hui, non seulement il avait une bonne opinion de lui, mais il savait qu'il avait un esprit fin, une grande intelligence en plus de son courage et de sa loyauté. Au-delà du mur de l'empereur Hadrien, il avait trouvé son alter ego. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il ressentait. Cette quête était la plus importante de sa vie et les dieux avaient placé Esca sur son chemin, aucun doute n'était possible.

Mais soudain, un doute l'assaillit. Esca était libre, chez lui, pourquoi repasserait-il le mur d'Hadrien avec lui ? Et pourquoi cette incertitude lui faisait-elle si mal ?

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci<strong> à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un **message**, ils sont précieux pour se motiver et continuer à écrire.  
><strong>Merci<strong> bien sûr à tous les **lecteurs**, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !  
><em>_N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, même une toute petite phrase à un énorme impact ^^  
>Alors, alors ... pourquoi Marcus est-il si troublé ? ! <em>

_A bientôt ^^_


	3. Vivere est cogitare

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

Bêta : Ka-cendres et Magri, _merci !_

Fin du chapitre 2 : Marcus est malade, dans la nuit tous deux repensent aux événements passés …

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Vivere est cogitare*<strong>

* * *

><p>Au-delà du mur de l'empereur Hadrien, Marcus avait trouvé son alter ego. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il ressentait. Cette quête était la plus importante de sa vie et les dieux avaient placé Esca sur son chemin, il en avait la certitude. Mais soudain, un doute l'assaillit. L'esclave avait été affranchi, il était de retour chez lui, pourquoi repasserait-il le mur d'Hadrien avec lui ? Et pourquoi cette incertitude lui faisait-elle si mal ?<p>

La fièvre, ce devait être la fièvre et toutes les péripéties qu'ils avaient traversées qui le faisaient divaguer et ressentir les émotions avec tant d'acuité et d'intensité.

Dans cette tente, allongé près de son ancien esclave, il aurait voulu réussir à se rendormir. Il ne savait combien de temps cela faisait que son esprit était éveillé, des heures ? Peut-être, malheureusement le ciel était encore bien noir : encore quelques heures avant que le lever du jour ne vienne l'éclairer. Il méritait pourtant ce repos … les dieux en avaient décidé autrement, cette insomnie ressemblait à une torture mentale car sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il cogitait.

Le calme de la nuit tranchait cruellement avec le chaos qui régnait en lui. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, ni ce corps qui se rebellait, ni cet esprit qui analysait leur fuite, la bataille, les paroles de Lucius ... Il soupira tandis qu'une vérité s'imposait à luiavec la fulgurance d'un éclair. Il avait trouvé ici la même chose que son esclave, la liberté.

Il s'était senti tellement soulagé quand Lucius lui avait révélé la bravoure de son père ; et, après cette ultime bataille et victoire, il s'était senti serein, enfin en paix avec lui-même. Ce n'était qu'à cet instant précis qu'il avait mesuré combien l'échec de son père pesait sur ses épaules. Il avait senti physiquement ce poids disparaître, l'air semblait pénétrer plus facilement dans ses poumons, son cœur s'était empli d'amour ; il pouvait à nouveau chérir ce père dont il avait imaginé les derniers instants si souvent. Le pater familias** avait habité chacun de ses rêves, chacune de ses victoires d'homme, de soldat. Mais au fil du temps, les sourires s'étaient faits plus rares sur le visage de Marcus et l'espoir, la confiance, la fierté s'étaient transformés en doute et amertume. Aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Son père retrouvait sa toute-puissance et une place de choix dans son cœur. Marcus s'était libéré du fardeau qu'il portait depuis si longtemps, celui du déshonneur de sa famille.

Mais à présent, au cœur de la nuit, enfin libre, une sourde angoisse l'envahissait. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison, il devait se raisonner. L'aigle serait rapporté aux romains et redorerait sa réputation. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours espéré ?

Peut-être que cette maladie allait l'emporter, qui pouvait le dire … mais Esca se chargerait de ramener l'insigne de Rome en son nom, il lui avait juré et cela lui suffisait, il avait confiance. Non, l'angoisse devait provenir de sa maladie ou bien … Après quelques heures de tergiversations, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il se sentait perdu. Lui, centurion issu de bonne famille ressentait cela auparavant. Son devoir l'avait toujours guidé, la supériorité de Rome était un roc sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer pour guider sa vie. Qu'en était-il maintenant ? Que lui restait-il ? Ils allaient probablement lui proposer de réintégrer l'armée. Le désirait-il seulement ? Que se passerait-t-il si on l'envoyait combattre les bretons ? Allait-il agir aveuglement comme son père ?

Il ne voyait plus ce peuple de la même manière. Ni même cette contrée, effrayante quand on se tient de l'autre côté du mur, du côté civilisé. Bien sûr il y avait le peuple des phoques, cette tribu dangereuse et sanguinaire, mais ce n'étaient pas tous les bretons, loin de là. Tout au long de leur recherche de l'aigle il les avait observés. Ils n'étaient pas organisés comme eux, ils n'étaient pas organisés du tout. Leur vie ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'un romain, elle était souvent très simple. Certes, leurs guerriers et leurs méthodes étaient loin d'être aussi élaborées. Etaient-ce pour autant des barbares qu'il fallait réduire en esclavage et envahir leurs terres comme Rome ne cessait de le pratiquer ? Esca avait regagné sa liberté, mais avaient-ils le droit de l'asservir ? Il n'était pas un barbare, il possédait toutes les qualités que l'on demande à un soldat romain. Le courage, le don de soi, la loyauté. Il lui manquait peut être un brin d'obéissance … il n'était pas bavard mais son visage savait exprimer sa désapprobation. Esclave ou pas, Marcus pouvait citer toutes les fois où son attitude avait déplu au celte. Quand il y pensait, cela l'amusait. Il n'avait pas été un esclave comme les autres : Esca défendait ses propres idées, pas celles de son maître pour lui plaire, et même les yeux baissés et la bouche fermée, il savait le lui faire comprendre. Pendant sa convalescence, il l'avait souvent provoqué, par jeu ou ennui, mais aussi pour qu'il se révèle à lui, pour satisfaire une curiosité éveillée dans l'arène. Ses réactions l'avaient souvent amusé, parfois étonné et il avait dû en être de même chez le breton.

Étrangement, penser à ces moments-là était réconfortant. En revanche, savoir ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie suscitait beaucoup de questions et pour l'instant aucune réponse n'éclairait cette nuit décidément bien obscure.

Il ne savait que faire de cette nouvelle liberté ; est-ce que l'homme qui dormait près de lui ressentait la même chose ? Esca lui avait brièvement relaté la mort de sa famille dans la conquête futile de ces landes. Ce qu'il lui été arrivé ensuite, il ne le savait pas, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Les esclaves prisonniers de guerre étaient légions dans l'empire, il en avait vu des centaines. Esca avait raison, il n'y avait pas pire humiliation, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point, tout ce temps, il avait été aussi asservi que son esclave.

Il se voyait revenir dans le village de son oncle pour y déposer l'aigle, seul ou accompagné. Esca lui avait juré de ne pas l'abandonner mais au pied du mur d'Hadrien, au moment de repasser dans son monde à lui, qu'elle serait sa décision ? Pour quelle raison resterait-il avec lui ? Peut-être que ce retour triomphant se ferait seul. Cela lui semblait bien triste, c'était autant la victoire d'Esca que la sienne. Et sans lui, il fallait reconnaître que cela n'avait pas autant de sens. Ils étaient partis à deux, il ne souhaitait définitivement pas rentrer seul. Mais, ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider. Et une fois l'aigle rendu, que ferait-il ensuite ? Plus il y pensait, plus sa fureur montait et moins ses idées étaient claires. Sur le petit matin, le sommeil tant désiré le happa enfin.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, sortant brutalement d'un cauchemar. Il avait rêvé du peuple des phoques, il se trouvait être l'un des leurs et il tuait un romain. Marcus secoua la tête pour chasser les diverses interprétations de son rêve, il ne voulait plus penser … du tout. Il était seul, il n'avait pas entendu Esca se lever ni quitter la tente. Péniblement, il s'extirpa de sa couche. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux. Une fois debout la tête lui tourna et sa jambe le lança douloureusement. Il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine qui lui donnait envie de tousser. Il sortit de sa tente en boitant et fut ébloui par la luminosité ; le soleil, voilé, était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il jura : non seulement Esca l'avait laissé dormir, mais sa tête était très douloureuse. Il embrassa le camp du regard mais ne vit nulle part son acolyte. Il jura à nouveau et rejoignit paresseusement un feu de camp qui brûlait non loin.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda une voix sortie de nulle part.  
>Esca. Absorbé dans la contemplation du feu qui crépitait, il ne l'avait pas entendu ni vu arriver. Mauvais signe pour la suite … il était décidément bien fatigué.<br>- Non. Et toi ?  
>- Non. Je reviens, ne bouge pas.<br>Et il disparut de son champ de vision.

Quelques minutes après, le jeune celte revint avec un bol chaud et une couverture qu'il déposa sur ses épaules, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Marcus sans aucun effet apparent.  
>- Mange, ordonna le breton.<br>Marcus n'avait pas faim. L'odeur du feu de bois lui donnait même un peu la nausée.  
>- Ce n'est pas un rat cru ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.<br>- Je n'aime pas ça, répondit Marcus en lui rendant le bol.  
>Une quinte de toux le saisit malgré lui.<br>- Alors ta guérison sera plus longue, rétorqua le breton en se levant et en ignorant le bol tendu.  
>- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit le romain dont le sentiment de solitude frisait le point de rupture.<br>Esca le considéra un instant, figeant son geste. Que lisait-il dans ses yeux ? Comme souvent, il était incapable de déchiffrer son visage juvénile qui restait un mystère ; pourtant il désirait ardemment connaître son état d'esprit. Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer les tourments dans lesquels il était plongé mais cela le rassurerait de savoir qu'Esca, lui, avait des réponses.  
>- C'est le retour de la chasse. Je vais les aider à dépecer les bêtes.<br>- Tu as chassé ? s'étonna Marcus.  
>Il s'était donc levé à l'aube … Esca répondit par l'affirmative.<br>- J'aurais pu venir ! s'indigna Marcus.  
>- Non.<br>- Je peux aider alors ? proposa-t-il plein d'espoir.  
>Esca secoua la tête ; son visage impassible restait insondable pour Marcus. Le repoussait-il ? Il sentait la nausée revenir au galop. La fièvre n'avait pas disparu et rien ne semblait plus avoir de sens. Il lâcha Esca des yeux pour reprendre sa contemplation vaine.<br>- Tu dois te reposer mon ami, commença Esca dans un souffle en se penchant vers lui, une main posée sur sa nuque.  
>Presque le même geste qu'il avait eu avant de partir chercher des renforts alors que Marcus abandonnait la lutte.<br>- Et manger, ajouta-t-il les yeux plantés dans les siens.  
>- Je suppose, balbutia Marcus, troublé.<br>Esca le lâcha et repartit aussitôt.

Il parlait peu mais parfois, au détour de simples mots, il savait le faire avec une telle intensité … que cela le laissait toujours pantois. Marcus le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait en saluant les personnes croisées sur son passage. Il semblait déjà chez lui, adopté, intégré … ce qui lui tira un profond soupir. Il se sentait las et vidé de toute énergie. Pourtant, si Esca l'avait autorisé, il l'aurait suivi. Il avait envie -besoin- de se sentir utile, chez lui ou pas, certaines choses ne changent pas.

Peu à peu il fut rejoint par des femmes, des enfants. La vie suivait son cours, les repas devaient être préparés, les bêtes nourries. Bercé par ces bavardages qu'il ne comprenait pas, son esprit une fois de plus s'échappa. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un enfant qui tirait sur sa couverture. Il lui redonna le bol qu'il avait posé à côté de lui en l'invitant par gestes à en boire le contenu. Peut-être Esca le lui avait-il demandé ? Alors, sans grande conviction, il commença à boire. Ce n'était finalement pas si mauvais. Il s'attira quelques regards curieux. Il lui semblait être au cœur de toutes les conversations.

Marcus guettait le moment où le celte allait revenir. Ce qu'il fi,t avec à nouveau un bol dans ses mains.  
>- J'ai consulté le druide et il m'a donné cette préparation pour toi …<br>- Sans m'ausculter ? l'interrompit Marcus offusqué.  
>Esca soupira avant de reprendre.<br>- Je lui ai expliqué que tu avais pris froid.  
>Ce qui tira un grognement de désapprobation à Marcus. Il avait attrapé froid et cela le vidait de toute énergie … parlait-on d'un jeune enfant ? Non, d'un centurion de retour de sa quête ! C'était pathétique et dégradant. IL se trouvait pathétique. Il aurait aimé qu'au moins une fois Esca le voie diriger ses hommes. Il savait commander, prendre des décisions justes et combattre avec bravoure … mais il y avait peu de chances que cela arrive un jour, tout comme son père qui n'avait jamais connu ses victoires de soldat. Marcus s'arrêta un instant sur le cours de ses pensées. Venait-il vraiment d'associer Esca et son père ? Cela méritait réflexion … ou pas, ils étaient liés de toute manière. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs mis en colère quand il avait découvert le secret de son esclave. Sa tribu avait participé à l'embuscade qui avait coûté la vie à son père. Cela aurait dû faire de lui son ennemi … s'il lui avait avoué dans la villa de son oncle, dieu sait comment il aurait réagi et ce qu'Esca serait devenu. Marcus devait reconnaître que malgré un manque de franchise flagrant, il avait néanmoins agi avec intelligence.<p>

- Marcus, reprit doucement Esca le tirant de ses pensées, je ne pense pas qu'il vienne te voir, lui fit-il savoir d'un air désolé.  
>- Je comprends, répondit fermement Marcus.<br>S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait réalisée en venant ici, c'était tout le mal qu'avait fait Rome, cette même Rome qu'il avait tant admirée. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir comme il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il était. Alors oui, il comprenait pourquoi leur chef spirituel ne voulait pas le voir.  
>- Es-tu certain que l'on puisse lui faire confiance ? se renseigna-t-il.<br>Il ne désirait pas mourir empoisonné, pas maintenant.  
>- Oui.<br>- Je m'en remets à ton jugement, Esca, déclara Marcus d'un air sombre.  
>- Voyons, souris ! Dans peu de temps tu seras chez toi.<br>Marcus sut alors que le celte n'avait pas deviné les questions qui l'assaillaient … peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il lui tendit à nouveau le bol et, cette fois, il accepta le remède sans un mot ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire. C'était un sourire franc et massif comme il en avait rarement vu chez lui. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il avait changé, ce n'était pas évident mais sans qu'il sut dire vraiment quoi, son attitude était différente.  
>- J'ai prié Bélénos pour qu'il chasse ta maladie.<br>Marcus le dévisagea, curieux. Il savait qu'Esca priait, il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à genoux les yeux fermés chez son oncle mais jamais il ne lui en avait parlé.  
>- Et Ésus pour qu'il nous guide sur le chemin du retour, ajouta le celte doucement.<br>- Merci, répondit simplement Marcus.

Tout autour d'eux, la vie de la tribu s'organisait, Marcus sentait leurs regards pesants ; ils le détaillaient et cela finissait par être désagréable de ne pas comprendre un traître mot.  
>- Que disent-ils ? finit-il par demander en rendant le bol vide, en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.<br>- Pourquoi cette question ?  
>Marcus reporta son attention sur Esca. Celui-ci regardait autour de lui le visage fermé. Pourquoi n'étais-ce jamais simple avec lui ? A une question il répondait par une autre. Ce devait être cela qui rendait les choses aussi intéressantes.<br>- Je veux savoir ce qu'ils disent de moi, expliqua Marcus.  
>- Oh … tu es donc certain d'être au cœur des conversations ? demanda Esca avec légèreté.<br>Marcus leva des yeux désapprobateurs sur son ami.  
>- Dis-moi. Cesse de me protéger.<br>- Très bien, abandonna Esca. Ils cherchent des réponses : je suis venu quérir les anciens légionnaires et si peu sont revenus … ne te méprends pas, ils t'ont rejoints de leur propre gré et personne ici ne nous en veut. Mais … ils ne comprennent pas.  
>- Tu as compris toi ?<br>- Oui Marcus, bien sûr que j'ai compris, le rassura Esca. Ils te dévisagent comme s'ils pouvaient trouver des réponses sur ce nouveau visage romain … , dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon. Viens, fit-il en soupirant et lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se lever, retournons à la tente, il commence à pleuvoir.  
>Avait-il croisé les fils ou la femme de Lucius ? Probablement. <em>Je n'ai même pas pensé à eux … <em>pensa Marcus tristement. Toujours centré sur sa personne et son précieux aigle, il en avait presque oublié les sacrifices qu'avait acceptés cette tribu. Esca comprit son malaise et l'aida à rejoindre leur tente, une place où ils pourraient être seuls.

- Esca, est-ce que je t'ai raconté la victoire qui m'a valu le titre de centurion ? demanda Marcus une fois confortablement installé.  
>Celui-ci secoua la tête et attendit avec envie le récit qu'allait lui conter son ami romain. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à imaginer la vie de soldat de Marcus. Parce qu'il avait partagé comme esclave pendant longtemps celle des soldats qui avaient anéanti sa tribu. Il connaissait parfaitement leur rude quotidien, leurs travers mais aussi ce qui faisait leur force. En côtoyant Marcus, il avait appris à le connaître et il l'avait maintes fois imaginé en centurion. Imaginer c'était bien, savoir c'était mieux, et il était avide de connaître les exploits de son ancien maître …<p>

* * *

><p><em>* "Vivre, c'est penser." Cicéron <em>  
>** <em>Père de la famille en latin<em>

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message et à ceux qui en laisseront un sur ce chapitre ;-)<br>A tous les lecteurs, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez et surtout si cela vous plaît ..._

_A bientôt pour la suite ! _


	4. Fait d'armes

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.  
><span>Bêta<span> : Ka-cendres

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 3<span> : la faiblesse de Marcus le pousse à se questionner et au lendemain du combat final à se livrer un peu plus à Esca ….

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : fait d'armes<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus en avait besoin, peut être était-ce une fierté mal venue, peu lui importait. Il avait ce désir impérieux de rétablir son image auprès de son compagnon de voyage, alors sans même réfléchir il avait cédé à une pulsion soudaine. De son ancienne vie de soldat, il n'en avait presque rien dit à Esca, sa blessure l'avait muselé lui interdisant d'aborder cette question avec son esclave ou, toute autre personne d'ailleurs. En l'empêchant de mener ses hommes, d'obtenir les victoires auxquelles il aspirait tant, il n'avait plus de moyen de racheter l'honneur de son père. Cela l'avait meurtri plus durement que le fer qui était venu se loger dans son genou, il avait tu cette souffrance car nuls mots ne pouvaient l'adoucir.<p>

Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait plus facile de se remémorer cette ancienne vie, c'était sa manière de réagir face à cet état imprévu de faiblesse qui l'insupportait. Marcus était un battant, il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait grâce à sa force de caractère exaltée par l'impérialisme romain. Mais ses certitudes aujourd'hui vacillaient au rythme de ce chant celte lointain qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à eux. Esca n'allait probablement pas aimer tout ce qu'il allait lui raconter mais, nul doute, il saurait comprendre le message qu'il voulait lui transmettre.

Soldat expérimenté, il avait rejoint d'autres légionnaires dans le siège de la ville d'Arelate en Gaulle.  
>- Cela me semble lointain, ce n'était pourtant qu'il y a quelques mois. Je rejoignais une ville fortifiée assiégée …<br>- Quelle ville ? le coupa Esca.  
>- Arelate*.<br>- Un nom celte … cela signifie près de l'étang.  
>Le romain hocha la tête conscient du mal -comme du bien- que pouvait faire son histoire.<br>- Je disais donc que l'on nous avait ordonné de rejoindre la ville …  
>- A marche forcé ?<br>- Vas-tu me couper tout le temps ? s'offusqua Marcus avec néanmoins un petit sourire qu'il avait échoué à cacher.  
>Esca secoua la tête pour seule réponse et se tut, attendant la suite de l'histoire.<br>- Bien, reprit Marcus l'air faussement sérieux, oui nous avions marché plusieurs jours sans relâche pour rejoindre la ville. Je n'étais qu'un légionnaire parmi les autres de ma centurie**. Nous rejoignions vingt autres qui entouraient la ville dont les habitants s'étaient rebellés et refusaient l'ancien pacte de paix établi avec Jules César. Les légionnaires avaient mis à profit les mois passés au pied de la ville et le moment était venu d'attaquer. Le général commandant avait demandé des renforts, d'où mon arrivée au camp d'Arelate. Les dieux étaient favorables et la population assiégée mourrait lentement de faim. Nous étions prêts au combat …  
>- Les cavaliers aux ailes, l'infanterie au centre ?<br>Marcus resta un instant bouche bée avant de se ressaisir.  
>- Précisément. En rangs serrés nous attendions que l'onagre, le scorpion …<br>- La baliste ?  
>- La baliste, confirma Marcus en scrutant Esca les yeux rétrécis sans néanmoins s'arrêter, toutes les machines de l'artillerie frappaient la ville sans relâche nous assurant une victoire aisée. Mais c'était sans compter une armée de secours qui nous surprit. Ils détournèrent notre attention de la ville, le combat au corps à corps s'engagea. Nous n'étions plus tout à fait en position de force même si nous seul possédions des cavaliers. Le général commandant a été tué très vite, quasiment sous mes yeux. Je me suis longtemps demandé s'il avait deviné que la bataille serait rude, il avait demandé bien plus d'hommes que cela ne semblait nécessaire ... peu importe. En son absence, les centurions distribuaient des ordres contradictoires et nous perdions la face …<br>- Qu'as-tu fais ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Esca en imaginant la situation.  
>- J'ai hésité à sonner la reddition mais j'ai finalement choisi de commander le bélier pour forcer les portes de la ville. Les centurions n'étaient pas d'accord avec moi, ils voulaient vaincre d'abord les hommes à l'extérieur de la ville mais nous périssions sous la pluie de flèches des Arlésiens … cette situation me semblait pire. Il fallait que j'agisse. C'était désespéré, mais j'ai donné l'ordre et tenté d'organiser au mieux la défense à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de la ville.<br>- Comment toi, simple soldat as-tu pu donner un tel ordre ? s'étonna Esca.  
>- J'ai endossé le manteau de pourpre du commandant. En fait plus personne ne commandait et c'était bien là le problème. Les centurions n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux, le général n'était plus là pour trancher. Je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à prendre cette initiative, quand ils s'en sont rendu compte il était trop tard. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes déversant leur flot de soldats … J'ai fait en sorte ensuite que les ordres soient cohérents, les centurions m'ont laissé faire, complètement dépassé par les événements. Cela a été la pire bataille que j'ai eue à affronter, la plus désorganisée, à de nombreuses reprises j'ai rattrapé les fuyards par la peau du cou pour les tourner vers nos ennemis. Cela a été brutal et sanguinaire … une bien longue bataille. Il nous a fallu deux jours de combats acharnés pour en venir à bout, tu imagines ? Sans repos, de jour comme de nuit le sang a coulé. Beaucoup ont péri mais la ville a finalement été regagnée. Le coup de grâce a été donné quand j'ai tué leur chef ...<br>- Tu m'as sauvé à la rivière du chef du clan des phoques gris, fit remarquer Esca à brûle-pourpoint.  
>- On ne compte plus n'est-ce pas ? souffla Marcus. Les amis ne comptent pas.<br>- Qu'avez-vous fait des prisonniers ? ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Esca l'air sombre.  
>- Peu d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants ont survécu, ils ont tous été vendus à des familles romaines.<br>- Réduits en esclavage, marmonna Esca.  
>- Le commerce d'êtres humains existe depuis longtemps entre les Celtes et Rome, fit remarquer Marcus un peu étonné par la remarque.<br>- Je ne vois plus les choses de la même manière, avoua Esca le menton posé sur ses mains.  
>- Les soldats ont tous eu leur part du butin mais … j'ai veillé à punir sévèrement ceux qui outrepassaient mes ordres. Une fois la bataille gagnée je ne supporte pas les abus de pouvoir, révéla l'ancien centurion avec fermeté, ses yeux perçants concentrés sur Esca qui contemplait le sol.<p>

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil. Marcus était soudain si sérieux, son corps s'était raidi, le celte savait qu'il disait vrai. Ce qu'il avait deviné, entrevu de la vie de soldat de Marcus, se révélait vrai. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses y comprit son geste alors qu'il allait mourir dans l'arène, pourquoi ce romain avait sauvé sa si misérable vie comme il l'avait lui-même nommée.  
>- Et … et tu as été récompensé du titre de centurion ? reprit Esca d'un ton volontairement plus enjoué.<br>- Oui, cette victoire m'a valu ce titre et un long, très long voyage pour rejoindre ton pays, la Britannia.  
>- Pour marcher sur les traces de ton père.<br>- Je ne sais pas Esca … murmura Marcus le regard soudain vague.  
>- J'aurais aimé te voir avec ta crinière rouge, fit Esca d'un ton moqueur avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long. Quel était le nom du général tué ?<br>- Titus ...  
>- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Esca en lui coupant la parole. Vous avez si peu de prénoms … fit-il en secouant la tête. Je n'ai eu que trois maîtres, toi Marcus, un Titus et un Lucius …<br>- C'est pour cette raison que l'on a un nom et un surnom Esca, le sermonna gentiment le romain. Si tu m'avais laissé finir tu saurais qu'il se nommait Titus Julius Civilis.  
><em>Ils portent tous les mêmes noms quoiqu'en dise Marcus<em>, pensa Esca.  
>- Quel est donc cette musique que l'on entend ? s'interrogea soudain le romain alors qu'une rafale de vent avait porté la musique avec plus de force.<br>- Il y a une fête ce soir en mémoire de ceux qui ne sont pas revenus. C'est une lyre et un tambour, les bardes s'exercent.  
>- Il me semble que j'ignore tant de choses … et toi tu sembles tout savoir, fit Marcus las.<br>- Tu es un romain ! s'exclama le celte joyeux d'entendre cet aveu. Tu n'es pas resté esclave assez longtemps apparemment.  
>- Hey ! s'exclama Marcus en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami bien insolent.<br>Cet aveu faisait un bien fou à Esca. Il ne s'était pas trompé de romain.

- Quelle était l'enseigne de ta victoire à Arelate ? demanda le celte en riant devant la mine colérique du romain en question.  
>- Un sanglier. C'est ce qui a poussé les hommes à se battre … pour ne pas perdre l'enseigne. C'est elle qui nous a fait gagner, elle a réalisé un vrai prodige. Mars était avec nous.<br>Esca pouvait sentir dans le ton du centurion toute la foi qu'il plaçait dans cet objet de culte.  
>- Toutes les enseignes que j'ai vues étaient des aigles comme celle de ton père, fit remarquer le jeune homme.<br>- C'est l'emblème principal, celui de l'Empire, celui des légions, il représente Jupiter, le dieu des dieux.  
>- Je ne le savais pas … reconnut à son tour le celte.<br>- La perte de l'aigle est le pire déshonneur pour un soldat.  
>- Ça, je l'avais bien compris Marcus, rétorqua-t-il en riant.<br>- Comment connais-tu si bien l'armée romaine ? demanda Marcus curieux.  
>- J'ai suivi la légion qui avait vaincu mon clan pendant plusieurs mois … expliqua-t-il en perdant immédiatement le sourire qui avait adouci ses traits l'instant d'avant.<br>Son visage s'était contracté et il avait à nouveau la mine sombre, Marcus imagina le pire.  
>- Je ne comprends pas Esca. T'ont-ils fait combattre ?<br>- Non ! Par tous les dieux, non … je me serais tué plutôt que de me battre contre les miens. J'ai servi un général, j'étais son … esclave particulier. Les centurions avaient aussi les leurs.  
>- Oh … fit doucement Marcus. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu semblais si familier avec ton rôle … Ce n'est pas très habituel cela, fit remarquer Marcus suspicieux.<br>- Il … il n'y a pas eu que cela d'inhabituel, fit-il hésitant.  
>- Pourquoi t'a-t-il choisi toi plutôt qu'un autre ?<br>L'ancien esclave haussa les épaules pour seule réponse.  
>- Quel est son nom Esca ?<p>

Son nom … Il avait tellement détesté cet homme, le premier romain qu'il voyait de si près … prononcer son nom était douloureux, même maintenant. Cet homme avait habité quelques-uns de ses pires cauchemars pendant si longtemps qu'il incarnait à lui seul toute sa haine envers les romains. Il régnait avec hégémonie sur ses soldats et en particulier sur les officiers dont il exacerbait la rivalité, provoquait la jalousie et la compétition. De leur discorde, il tirait son pouvoir. Esca avait assisté à plusieurs séditions, fait qu'il pensait assez rare dans une armée romaine gouvernée par la discipline. C'était un pillard sans aucun courage, il était cruel et barbare avec ses prisonniers et même ses soldats … un monstre qui semblait concentrer à lui seul tous les vices de son peuple, passés à la loupe grossissante.  
>- Esca ? réitéra Marcus l'air concerné.<br>- Nero Aelius Catus, lâcha-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.  
>- Tu ne l'as pas cité parmi le nom de tes maîtres … Je le connais, de réputation.<br>- Quelle est-elle ? rétorqua immédiatement le celte avide d'en savoir plus sur cet homme qu'il avait haï, suivi et servi jour et nuit pendant de longs mois.  
>- On le dit bon commandant car il a obtenu un grand nombre de victoires. Mais c'est un intriguant et un tyran avec ses troupes ... les soldats ne l'aiment pas et cela se sait. Cette mauvaise réputation lui a déjà valu de perdre des décorations Esca. Je connais bien l'armée, jamais il n'aura les plus hautes distinctions. Un bon centurion, un bon général est porté par la foi de ses troupes, elles doivent croire en lui, le suivre quelques soient les risques. Ce n'est pas son cas et ça ne le sera jamais.<br>Esca sentit la douce chaleur de la vengeance se diffuser en lui. Il avait cette foi dont parlait le centurion, il l'avait pour Marcus.

- Mais, reprit le romain, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu connais nos machines de guerres. Je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient utilisé dans le nord, non ?  
>Esca secoua la tête.<br>- Alors ? le pressa Marcus.  
>Son imagination comblait les vides laissés par le silence d'Esca et cela le rendait vraiment nerveux. Il se sentait bizarrement responsable. Quelques soient les exactions de ce commandant romain, lui centurion en était complice.<br>- Il m'a traîné partout comme un chien … il m'a enseigné, montré toutes vos techniques, murmura-t-il en levant ses yeux vers Marcus.  
>Ce dernier y lut une telle souffrance qu'il se mordit la langue plutôt que de poser une nouvelle question. Pourquoi diable lui avait-il expliqué leurs techniques, leurs machines de guerre ? Marcus savait qu'il ne devait pas le presser, juste calmer son cœur qui frappait fort dans sa poitrine sous le coup de la colère. Il connaissait la nature de son ancien esclave et le brusquer n'atténuerait pas la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant pour lui. Pourtant, il y avait beaucoup de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.<p>

- Tu ne connaissais pas la langue, finit-il par faire remarquer la voix grave.  
>- Oh, j'ai appris et vite … il valait mieux pour moi. Je reviens Marcus, fit-il en se levant d'un bond plein d'énergie qui rappela à Marcus son propre état, je vais chercher à manger.<br>- Esca ! l'appela le romain avant qu'il ne quitte la tente. Je suis désolé, fit-il sincère.  
>Il ne savait rien des souffrances endurées, il ne pouvait que les imaginer. Il espérait qu'Esca les lui raconterais un jour, qu'il le laisserait l'aider. Lui savait tout de ses maux et cela avait été d'un grand soutien.<br>- La liberté a un prix, asséna le celte avant de tirer le rideau, éblouissant un instant Marcus.  
>Celui-ci se jeta en arrière en soufflant bruyamment. Sa mauvaise jambe comme l'appelait Esca se rappela douloureusement à lui. Les blessures de la chair guérissent grâce aux traitements, mais quels soins faut-il prodiguer à celles de l'âme ?<p>

* * *

><p>* Arles.<br>En récompense de son soutien à Jules César contre Marseille en 49 av. J.-C., Arelate devient une colonie romaine.  
>Cette rébellion est pure fiction ^^<p>

** 20 centuries = 2000 hommes

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cette suite ne vous a pas déçu, comme toujours j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^<em>  
><em>Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, à bientôt pour la suite.<em>


	5. Confidences

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.  
><span>Bêta<span> : Ka-cendres

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 4<span> : Marcus et Esca se sont longuement observés pendant la recherche de l'aigle et les actes ont scellé une confiance mutuelle et une vraie amitié. A présent, il est temps d'apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux ….

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : confidences<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus attendit le retour d'Esca pendant une bonne heure, le romain en était certain grâce à la course du soleil dans le ciel qu'il entrevoyait par la petite ouverture de la tente. Il avait vaguement somnolé et se sentait bien mieux. Étais-ce la potion du druide ? Probablement. La fièvre avait disparu ainsi que le poids qu'il sentait sur sa poitrine. Esca repassa le seuil de la tente les bras chargés de victuailles et le romain réalisa avec soulagement que la faim était au rendez-vous. Il déposa le tout sur un linge qu'il avait étendu à même le sol et lui tendit des galettes, du fromage et du beurre.<br>- Pas de vin ? se renseigna Marcus un peu déçu.  
>- Il n'est pas cultivé ici mais ce soir tu goûteras autre chose qui devrait te plaire.<br>- On verra. Et ça, qu'est-ce ? se renseigna Marcus en désignant les galettes.  
>Non pas qu'il soit suspicieux, il était simplement curieux.<br>- Des galettes d'avoine, mange.  
>Marcus lui lança un regard noir qui fit sourire l'ancien esclave.<br>- Tu remercieras le chef pour tout cela, sollicita le romain en saisissant ces mets simples mais appétissants.  
>- Je le ferais, répondit le celte les yeux braqués sur Marcus en suspendant ses gestes, même si c'est la <span>coutume<span> d'offrir à boire et à manger aux visiteurs, ajouta-t-il avec un brin de défi dans la voix.  
>- Même romains ?<br>- Même romains, confirma Esca sans lâcher le romain des yeux.  
>Ils dévorèrent de bon cœur tous les mets en terminant leur repas par des noisettes et des pommes ramassées le matin même durant la chasse.<p>

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit Esca en posant une coupe en bronze contenant de l'eau.  
>Il tendit un petit objet à Marcus.<br>- Un cochon ! s'exclama celui-ci en faisant tourner la sculpture de bois entre ses doigts.  
>- Non ! répondit le celte confus par l'erreur de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était une petite vengeance. C'est un sanglier*, reprit-il doucement en se redressant un peu, il symbolise, dans ma culture, la force et le courage. Il … il est parfait pour toi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Il n'est peut être pas du même bois que ton aigle, ni taillé par la même main, mais … le cœur y est de la même manière.<p>

Marcus leva ses yeux de l'objet qu'il détaillait pour porter toute son attention sur son ami. Ses paroles venaient de le toucher en plein cœur. Très ému, il constata qu'Esca partageait son émotion et cela le toucha profondément. Assis sur ses talons, immobile, il semblait tendu dans l'attente de sa réaction. Marcus le fixa intensément, une fois de plus ses paroles le laissaient sans voix. Même submergé par les émotions, le souvenir de son père lui confiant cet aigle taillé dans le bois de l'olivier familial, l'amour qu'il portait à cette amulette dernier cadeau de son père disparu, la reconnaissance et l'amitié d'Esca … dans ce maelström, il réalisait sa chance d'avoir un homme tel que lui de son côté, à ses côtés. Du jour de leur rencontre à son offrande aujourd'hui, Esca l'avait servi avec une bienveillance et une dévotion étonnantes, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il connaissait son histoire. Son ancien esclave particulier n'ignorait pas son passé militaire mais jamais il ne s'était laissé aveugler par la haine, peu d'hommes savaient faire preuve d'un tel discernement. C'était remarquable, lui ne pouvait se targuer des mêmes qualités. Il lui avait fallu une éternité avant de comprendre qu'Esca et lui avaient subis les mêmes outrages, qu'ils étaient égaux et que cet homme ne romprait jamais son serment quelques soient les dangers et les personnes qui se dresseraient entre eux.

Le voir à présent si inquiet de sa réaction, fragile alors qu'il le savait si fort, était une preuve de plus de son infinie miséricorde, de sa fidélité, de sa confiance sans limite mais aussi de son admiration pour lui, l'ancien centurion. Il espérait vraiment être à la hauteur.

Esca avait ce pouvoir sur lui, celui de le rendre meilleur. Meilleur homme, meilleur romain. _Hominem te esse**, _ces mots s'imposèrent à lui. Comme l'esclave qui murmure à l'oreille du général le jour du triomphe pour ne pas lui faire oublier sa condition terrestre, Esca lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Il y avait une vraie intimité entre eux qui faisait de lui plus qu'un ami. Un frère. Des frères d'armes.

Le celte était si proche de lui, dans un élan spontané, il saisit sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et le serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte virile. Inutile de parler, les mots s'étrangleraient dans sa gorge serrée par les émotions. Les actes parlent aussi bien que les mots. S'il sentit le celte un peu raide dans ses bras cela ne dura pas, celui-ci posa ses mains dans son dos et affermit leur embrassade. Marcus sut en cet instant qu'il désirait sa compagnie et nulle autre.  
>- Esca, même si tu t'es changé, tu sens mauvais, finit-il par dire en souriant.<br>La tension descendit d'un coup et le celte sourit doucement en quittant ses bras, il avait les yeux embués tout comme ceux de Marcus et ce n'était pas l'odeur âcre du feu qui était en cause.  
>- Tu me trouveras une lanière de cuir pour que je puisse le porter ? ajouta-t-il.<p>

Esca hocha la tête, il se détendait, satisfait d'avoir réussi à lui offrir cet objet et à lui en expliquer la signification. Marcus allait le porter comme il avait porté l'aigle, et cela le rendait fier. Fier que le sanglier celte remplace l'aigle romain, fier que ce soit un objet qu'il ait sculpté.

Il était si nerveux pendant le repas qu'il pensait échouer. Il avait pourtant envie de prouver à Marcus combien il était honoré d'être à ses côtés. Après tout, dés le mur d'Hadrien franchi, le romain n'aurait plus besoin de lui, peut être le renverrait-il dans ses landes natales. Mais, rien ni personne ne l'attendait. Bien sûr, il pouvait se trouver une tribu d'accueil comme l'avait fait Lucius mais cette vie lui rappelait trop celle qu'on lui avait volée. Il était conscient d'avoir racheté sa dette initiale auprès de son ancien maître mais … il aimait la compagnie du romain. Jamais il ne pensait cela possible pourtant c'était vrai. Les dieux avaient décidé de lui trouver un ami dans ce peuple qu'il haïssait tant mais, si le général Nero avait été le pire exemple de romain, Marcus en était le meilleur.

- Veux-tu changer de vêtements ? Je peux t'en trouver de propres, lui proposa Esca.  
>- Non, répondit fermement le romain, je ne veux pas. Je veux revenir crasseux, qu'ils me voient dans cet état avant que je ne me débarrasse de lui, finit-il en désignant l'aigle emmailloté.<br>- Tu vas mieux n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Bien mieux, tu remercieras également ton médecin.<br>- Le druide, lui rappela Esca pesamment.  
>- Le druide, répéta Marcus en souriant.<br>Il les pensait charlatans, on l'avait mis en garde contre eux, ils étaient souvent à la source des rébellions. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il lui devait son rétablissement. Les dieux étaient décidément bien malicieux, ils n'avaient de cesse de lui enseigner de nouvelles leçons.

Comme à son habitude, une bien mauvaise habitude d'ailleurs, Esca disparut jusqu'au soir. Marcus, tout en ruminant sa solitude, décida de ne pas aller le chercher même s'il avait envie de compagnie, de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de son temps même s'il était très curieux. Il se devait de respecter sa liberté chèrement acquise et qu'il lui avait accordée, c'était un point important, tout comme respecter ses choix.

Comme Esca lui avait promis, la soirée fut festive et étonnante à plus d'un titre. Assis près de son ami, il lui mettait en lumière la cérémonie qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le chef avait pris place dans le cercle autour d'un brasier qu'ils avaient dû passer l'après-midi à préparer, probablement l'occupation du jeune celte. Tous les hommes du village s'étaient rassemblés, comme dans son peuple les femmes ne participaient pas à ce genre de cérémonies, elles apparaissaient puis disparaissaient au gré des plats qu'elles servaient. C'était un festin digne de ceux qu'il avait connus à Rome, pas les mêmes mets, pas les mêmes coutumes mais le même plaisir à festoyer tous ensemble. Il n'échappa pas à Marcus que les meilleurs morceaux étaient réservés au chef, en revanche Esca ne put lui traduite les poèmes entonnés par les musiciens à la mémoire des défunts. Il était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas tristes mais Marcus remarqua parfois la mâchoire d'Esca se contracter. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, il était seul responsable de leurs morts. Un coup d'œil appuyé d'Esca lui fit comprendre que ses sentiments étaient clairs pour le jeune celte.  
>- Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une coupe en bronze qu'il venait de remplir. Bois, lui somma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.<br>Marcus saisit la coupe et si la première gorgée l'étonna il y revint très vite. C'était délicieux ! Un breuvage inconnu un peu amer qu'il aima presque immédiatement.  
>- C'est de la bière Marcus, lui expliqua-t-il. Plus tard, tu goûteras leur hydromel, je pense qu'il est différent de tous ceux que tu as goûtés. Détends toi, ici autour de ce feu, ce soir, personne ne t'en veux. Pour commencer à vivre, il fallait expier le passé, alors vis.<br>Le romain se concentra sur les yeux gris de son doryphore***. Il avait cette force d'asséner ses pensées avec conviction et elles étaient toujours si justes qu'elles reflétaient une réflexion intérieure évidente, il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
>- Cela ne concernait que moi. La femme de Guern ne voit probablement pas les choses de la même manière, fit-il valoir.<br>- Je suis allé la voir cet après-midi …  
>- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ! le coupa le romain vertement. J'aurais voulu voir ses fils.<br>- Ici c'est moi qui m'occupe de parler. Au-delà du mur d'Hadrien, ce sera ton tour. Lui aussi avait son passé à réparer.  
>Marcus but une gorgée de plus, Esca venait d'évoquer l'après mur d'Hadrien, il rentrait donc avec lui. Quel soulagement … quelle chance. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi …<br>- Et toi Esca ? se risqua Marcus. Nous étions en train de nous battre quand le peuple des phoques nous a surpris, rappela-t-il.  
>- J'étais au dessus, je gagnais.<br>- Je suis désolé pour ton père, répondit Marcus contre toute attente.  
>- Tu n'y es pour rien.<br>- Je suis romain.  
>- Et alors ? Je ne comprendrai jamais cela ... Vous suivez les ordres de votre empereur que vous ne connaîtrez jamais, vous tous agissez comme un seul homme.<br>- Nous sommes ainsi. Pourquoi …  
>Marcus hésitait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.<br>- Pourquoi quoi ? relança le celte.  
>- Pourquoi tout ! Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ?<br>- Pour les même raisons que toi. J'avais moi aussi un passé à régler et c'est maintenant chose faite.  
>- Ton père ?<br>- Mon père. Être un esclave aussi. Tu as été un bon maître, ajouta Esca rapidement pour éviter tout malentendu.  
>- Meilleur que toi ! Je n'ai pas levé la main sur toi une seule fois.<br>- Je jouais un jeu.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai lu dans tes yeux quand tu m'as annoncé que j'étais ton esclave.<br>Esca but une gorgée de bière avant de répondre.  
>- Je te le redis, je jouais un jeu.<br>- Au risque de ma vie.  
>- Au risque de la mienne aussi, répondit calmement le celte. Je me suis présenté sous le nom de ma tribu en sachant que j'allais les trahir. Et c'est toi-même qui l'avais dit à ton oncle, tu devais me faire confiance sinon mourir. L'aigle valait ta vie n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Tu as raison … reconnut le romain le regard au loin. J'avais accepté les risques. C'est le général Nero alors ?  
>Esca hocha la tête pour seule réponse.<br>- Il ne t'a pas choisi au hasard n'est-ce pas ?

Le celte ne répondit pas. Autour d'eux, les hommes buvaient, mangeaient, riaient, certains chantaient. La nuit avait étendu son manteau noir sur le camp depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, il avait fait la paix avec le peuple romain en adoptant dans son cœur l'un d'eux. Mais … Marcus devait comprendre avec des mots ce que le cœur d'Esca lui dictait. Il était un homme d'honneur tout comme lui, il l'avait emmené dans ce voyage parce qu'il lui avait juré fidélité après l'arène. Mais Esca savait très bien que Marcus considérait aussi cela comme son devoir d'esclave. Pourtant il n'en était rien. Jamais il n'aurait servi un homme comme il l'avait fait simplement parce qu'il était son maître. Son oncle avait raison, il aurait pu le trahir très facilement dans ces landes et voler sa liberté. Mais il avait passé du temps à l'observer, à lire jour après jour la déception marquer les traits de son visage. Jamais il n'avait abandonné, son maître d'alors ne manquait ni de courage ni de détermination et il lui devait sa présence parmi les vivants.

Maintenant qu'il était libre, qu'il avait remboursé sa dette, il était légitime que Marcus cherche à comprendre ce qui le retenait.  
>- J'étais le fils du chef, finit par expliquer Esca. C'était pour lui une vengeance ou une perversion, je n'en sais rien. Il a cultivé ma colère de toutes les manières possible. En me faisant assister impuissant à la domination romaine sur les clans de mon pays. J'ai tellement vu de morts que je n'en dormais plus la nuit enchaîné dans le camp, je ne pouvais plus rien manger tout me dégoûtait. Il m'a fait apprendre vos méthodes de guerre mais … tout cela n'était rien face à ma propre lâcheté. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit Marcus …<p>

* * *

><p>* Le sanglier sauvage celte a les poils hérissés : http :  / dl . dropbox . com / u / 11085446 / sanglier-herisse-Neuvy . jpg (supprimez les espaces pour avoir l'adresse).  
>** Hominem te esse : toi aussi tu n'es qu'un homme.<br>*** Doryphore : dans la Grèce ancienne, soldat armé d'une lance, garde du corps.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour tous les messages, ils me motivent pour continuer ^^<em>  
><em>A tous les lecteurs j'espère que cette suite ne vous déçois pas, comme toujours votre avis m'intéresse !<br>Un dernier merci à ma bêta qui corrige plus vite que son ombre et dont les encouragements sont précieux. _


	6. Voyage de retour, partie 1

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.  
><span>Bêta<span> : Ka-cendres

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 5<span> : Esca a offert à Marcus un petit sanglier en bois symbole dans sa culture de force et de courage. Le romain sait qu'Esca repart avec lui mais il cherche à comprendre pourquoi et ce que Nero lui a fait …

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Voyage de retour, partie 1<strong>

Suggestion d'écoute : http : / / www . deezer . com / listen-11146854  
>The Eagle – The Return Of The Eagle<p>

* * *

><p>Maintenant qu'il était libre, qu'il avait remboursé sa dette, il était légitime que Marcus cherche à comprendre ce qui retenait Esca à ses côtés.<p>

- J'étais le fils du chef, finit par expliquer le celte. C'était pour le général Nero une vengeance ou une perversion, je n'en sais rien. Il a cultivé ma colère de toutes les manières possibles ...  
>Le breton parlait si bas que Marcus tendait l'oreille bien conscient d'entendre une confession.<br>- En me faisant assister impuissant à la domination et aux exactions romaines sur les clans de mon pays, reprit-il dans un murmure, j'ai tellement vu de morts que je n'en dormais plus la nuit enchaîné dans le camp, je ne pouvais plus rien manger … tout me dégoûtait. Il m'a fait apprendre vos méthodes de guerre mais … tout cela n'était rien face à ma propre lâcheté. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit Marcus … fit Esca en plantant son regard dans celui qui allait le juger.

- Continue Esca, encouragea ce dernier dans un souffle.  
>- Après que mon père ait tranché la gorge de ma mère, dit-il sans trembler, les soldats romains sont arrivés et j'étais tellement secoué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux qu'ils m'ont capturé sans même que je lutte … finit-il dans un souffle en baissant les yeux cette fois.<br>La honte le submergeait à nouveau et l'empêchait d'affronter le regard de Marcus. Celui-ci était un soldat brave, jamais il n'avait faibli comme lui l'avait fait … au contraire, quand tout semblait perdu à Arelate il avait su réagir en conséquence ... tout son inverse.  
>- Esca, murmura Marcus en le saisissant par la nuque pour l'attirer vers lui.<br>Leurs regards se soudèrent tandis qu'autour d'eux les hommes mangeaient et buvaient sans se soucier de leurs deux invités.  
>- Je ne connais personne comme toi mon ami, reprit Marcus. Tu es courageux, loyal, brave, combatif : rien ne t'arrête, j'en ai été témoin. J'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes se battre, faire preuve de courage ou au contraire de lâcheté, je les ai mené au combat, parfois à la mort, fit-il soudain grave. Tu es un bon soldat quelque soit le pays ou le clan et c'est pour cela que je te veux à mes côtés.<br>Marcus fit une pause pour être certain qu'Esca l'avait bien compris.  
>- Si tu t'étais battu ce jour-là, repris-il, tu serais mort et moi je n'aurais jamais retrouvé l'aigle de mon père. Crois-tu, que sans ton aide, j'aurais survécu ici ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Les dieux l'ont voulu ainsi et toi simple humain tu t'es soumis. Perdre ses parents est une épreuve bien plus terrible que n'importe quelle bataille. Ton père a fait ce qu'il fallait et tu es son digne fils, l'honneur de ta famille est sauf, quoiqu'ait dit Nero, ajouta le romain avant que le celte ne puisse rétorquer. Il s'en est servi et il avait tort, insista-t-il en scrutant les yeux d'Esca. Je te connais mieux que lui, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Esca acquiesça.  
>- Il n'y a pas de lâcheté, tu es un homme d'honneur, les dieux m'en sont témoins.<p>

Seulement à cet instant, il lâcha doucement le jeune homme mais son regard était toujours posé sur son visage éclairé par la lumière du feu. Il semblait toujours soucieux, la mâchoire serrée, et cela lui déplaisait. Quel âge devait-il avoir quand cet événement s'était produit ? Seize ou dix-sept ans tout au plus. Les hommes rejoignaient l'armée l'année de leur dix-neuvième anniversaire. Il y avait une raison à cela et ils ne combattaient qu'après avoir été longuement entraînés … Rien ne résistait à l'armée romaine, même né Brigantes, il n'avait pas été préparé à vivre de tels combats et à voir sa famille mourir sous ses yeux. Qu'il en retire de la honte, qu'il pense avoir failli à son devoir, n'était pas juste. Et Marcus ne supportait pas les injustices, quand il pouvait y mettre fin, il n'hésitait pas. C'était vrai ce soir, cela l'avait été dans l'arène où Esca avait failli perdre la vie.

Ce dernier resta silencieux le reste de la soirée, comme les braises qui tournoyaient dans les airs, le celte avait tourné et retourné les paroles de Marcus dans sa tête. Nero lui avait souvent rappelé la manière dont ses soldats l'avaient capturé comme un aiguillon planté dans son cœur avec lequel il aurait joué, un jeu bien cruel qui l'avait marqué profondément. Cela l'avait muselé et rendu docile, il avait perdu une partie de sa confiance en lui et sa fierté.

Mais il se sentait mieux après s'être confié à son ami, même si au fond de lui il avait toujours su qu'il aurait dû mourir en même temps que son père. Néanmoins Marcus avait raison, jamais il n'aurait retrouvé l'aigle sans son aide ... alors, son destin écrit par les dieux avait peut-être commencé le pire jour de sa vie ... Il fallait se soumettre et accepter la providence maintenant qu'elle lui apparaissait plus clairement.

La main de Marcus avait été d'un grand réconfort, cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait témoigné un tant soit peu d'affection. Ce dernier semblait plus enclin à le toucher, à le questionner, à se questionner. Ce voyage était libérateur à plus d'un titre et Esca décida tout en partageant avec Marcus une coupe d'hydromel que le romain lui disait la vérité.

Les bardes entonnaient des chansons gaies qui parlaient à son cœur et l'alcool aidant un peu le jeune breton oublia momentanément ses problèmes. Une fille de son âge vint le chercher, elle voulait danser avec lui. Un peu plus loin dans le village, autour des bardes, les femmes avaient rejoints certains hommes pour danser. Marcus fut étonné quand il vit le celte se lever mais il le fut tout autant. Il ne pensait pas avoir le cœur à ces festivités mais cette musique lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs qu'il eut envie de rejoindre les autres danseurs et tout oublier dans la joie que procure la musique et la danse. Marcus se moqua un peu à son retour lui reprochant de lui avoir caché un talent de plus … mais dans ses yeux le breton y lisait tout autre chose.

Ils se couchèrent tard, repus, mais étrangement Esca se sentait léger. Marcus n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, ses mots avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit, il avait pris le temps d'y penser et de tout doucement les accepter. En lui avouant son secret il ne s'était pas couvert de honte comme il le craignait, le romain avait eu une tout autre lecture de ses actes. Il lui semblait avoir déposé un lourd fardeau au bord du chemin de sa vie. Il y resterait. Il le dépasserait pour continuer à avancer. Il ne pensait pas cela possible mais à deux sur cette route il se sentait plus fort, plus confiant. Même s'il ne connaissait pas la destination peu lui importait : il était bien accompagné. Marcus, son aîné et un spécialiste en matière d'honneur déchu … Esca s'endormit vite, le sourire aux lèvres sur cette dernière pensée inavouable, tout simplement heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Marcus s'assoupit après le breton, sa journée d'inactivité n'aidant pas à trouver aussi vite qu'Esca le sommeil. Mais quand il entendit la respiration régulière de son compagnon et qu'il entrevit sur son visage détendu l'ombre d'un sourire planer sur ses lèvres, la boule qui s'était matérialisée dans son ventre disparut et il put sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil serein.

La journée du lendemain fut consacrée aux préparatifs de leur départ et cette fois, malgré sa jambe encore douloureuse, le romain participa activement en suivant le breton comme son ombre. Esca ne dit rien. Toujours aussi économe en mots, Marcus considéra donc qu'il acceptait sa présence dans toutes les négociations qu'il entreprit avec les celtes de la tribu. Ils choisirent de nouvelles montures, on leur apporta de la viande séchée, des galettes, des gourdes, des armes … Marcus n'en revenait pas de la générosité du clan Selgovae. Toutes les conversations qu'Esca lui traduisait indiquaient un intérêt pour leur voyage de retour mais dénué de toute cupidité … S'il n'avait pas été accompagné par un breton il y aurait vu une ruse pour lui subtiliser l'aigle mais, Esca ne semblait pas étonné par cet altruisme, alors il l'accepta lui aussi. Au fil de la journée et des rencontres, ils purent reconstituer leur équipement abandonné aux mains du peuple des phoques. La femme de Guern leur apporta des manteaux en peaux de bêtes qui les protégeraient dans les montagnes blanches. C'était une belle femme brune, au visage doux mais aux traits tirés. Marcus voulu lui témoigner sa sympathie cependant Esca d'un regard lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas. Il ne lui donnait pas d'explication et cela le frustrait terriblement mais, il se conforma aux recommandations silencieuses mais fermes de son ami.

Leurs préparatifs terminés et leur repas du soir pris, ils se reposèrent pour la dernière fois dans leur tente. Y reviendraient-ils un jour ? Esca l'espérait malgré le mur d'Hadrien, les dangers, les romains, sa nouvelle vie … rien ne semblait insurmontable et son avenir était tellement incertain que l'espoir était permis. Il avait gagné dans ces landes la liberté, elles lui rappelleraient pour toujours ce voyage beau et sauvage qui fut à l'image de ces paysages somptueux. Rester serait frustrant, partir dans ces conditions était excitant, revenir serait inévitable.

Ils partirent au lever du soleil, solitaires, comme le serait leur voyage.  
>- Est-ce que tu es nerveux ? finit par demander Marcus qui chevauchait derrière Esca.<br>Il se tenait bien droit sur le cheval mais la raideur qu'il percevait n'était pas naturelle.  
>- Nous étions protégés chez les Selgovae. Il faut être prudent, l'objet que nous transportons peut attirer d'autres chasseurs.<br>Marcus ne posa pas d'autre question mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec plus d'attention cette nature inhospitalière qui les entourait. Cela lui rappela leur rencontre avec ces corps sans tête pendus alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans la forêt peu après le passage du mur d'Hadrien. Ils étaient un avertissement, une démonstration du danger qui habitait la forêt qu'ils traversaient. Tout à coup le danger s'était matérialisé devant eux, devenant visible il n'en avait été que plus présent.

Tant que l'aigle ne serait pas aux mains des tribuns, le danger serait toujours là. Mais l'esprit de Marcus était occupé ailleurs, chevaucher ainsi aux côtés d'Esca avait quelque chose d'étrange. Cela lui rappelait leur quête et pourtant tant de choses avaient changé depuis !  
>D'abord, il sentait l'aigle sous son bras, il ne s'était pas résolu à le placer dans un des sacs qui pendaient sur le flanc des chevaux. Emmailloté, il le portait tel une mère son enfant. Esca l'avait regardé faire mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Marcus ne craignait pas son regard ou son jugement, il était parti prenante de cette quête où tous deux avaient mis leur vie en péril pour le trouver. S'il y en avait un qui pouvait comprendre, c'était bien lui. Cet objet habitait ses rêves depuis si longtemps que le sentir était toujours irréel mais terriblement bon.<br>Ensuite, son amitié pour le breton avait grandi. Il était passé du statut d'esclave dévoué pour qui il avait un certain respect à celui d'ami proche. Il avait découvert tant de choses sur lui, ce n'était plus le même homme qui ouvrait le chemin. Il avait une totale confiance dans cet homme là et il le suivait les yeux fermés. Esca était un excellent chasseur, il retrouverait le chemin du retour aussi sûrement qu'il avait découvert celui qui menait à la tribu Selgovae sans jamais l'avoir emprunté.

Au premier soir de leur voyage de retour, exténués par leur chevauchée, ils parlèrent peu et s'endormirent vite côte à côte pour se tenir chaud. Esca avait sorti un manteau de fourrure qui les protégerait du froid mais le confort de leur couche leur manquait. Ils furent réveillés par une fine pluie qui s'était mise à tomber pendant leur sommeil et qui avait traversé l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements. Elle les accompagna toute la journée et Marcus, encore faible, ne cessa de grelotter trempé jusqu'aux os.  
>- Si tu venais d'une contrée où le soleil te brûle dès le matin, tu aurais froid comme moi, lui jeta le romain alors qu'Esca l'observait malgré lui.<br>Ce dernier avait insisté pour faire une pause. Il avait remplacé son bandage trempé par un autre et lui avait ensuite ordonné de manger quelques galettes accompagnées de fromage. Esca quitta donc des yeux le romain dont les cernes l'inquiétaient un peu pour embrasser le merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Il voulait graver ses contrées dans sa mémoire. Contrairement à Marcus que sa jambe faisait souffrir, qui craignait de perdre à nouveau l'aigle de son père, lui se sentait bien. Chevaucher dans les Highlands, se nourrir de sa chasse, dormir à la belle étoile, cette vie rude était la sienne. Une vie de plaisirs simples, comme celui d'admirer ces paysages magnifiques qui lui donnaient l'énergie de repartir, ou celui de partager un instant unique avec son compagnon de voyage. Mais il était aussi curieux de connaître les paysages de ce pays où le soleil brûle la peau et la rend mate comme celle de Marcus. Il avait toujours été curieux, trop au goût de son père mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était ainsi. Alors, le soir venu, au pied des montagnes enneigées qui les narguaient mais qu'il faudrait gravir le lendemain, Esca demanda au romain de lui conter son pays. Sans qu'il ne le sache, d'autres écoutèrent le récit du romain.

* * *

><p><em>Désolé pour le délai de publication mais le mois de juin est plutôt intense ^^<em>  
><em>J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par ce nouveau chapitre ...<br>A bientôt pour la suite ! _


	7. Voyage de retour, partie 2

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.  
><span>Bêta<span> : Ka-cendres

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 6<span> : Marcus et Esca ont quitté le village du clan Selgovae. C'est le celte qui ouvre la marche, connaissant mieux que le romain le chemin du retour. Les conditions sont rudes, l'état de santé de Marcus précaire et les arbres ont des oreilles …

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : <strong> Voyage de retour, partie 2<strong>**

* * *

><p>Esca était curieux de connaître les paysages de ce pays où le soleil brûle la peau et la rend mate comme celle de Marcus. Il avait toujours été curieux, trop au goût de son père mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était ainsi. Alors, le soir venu, au pied des montagnes enneigées qui les narguaient mais qu'il faudrait gravir le lendemain, Esca demanda au romain de lui conter son pays.<p>

Marcus sourit, pourtant un vent glacial lui giflait les joues. Il aimait son pays, celui qui l'avait vu grandir, celui où son père avait eu de grands honneurs. C'était, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, qu'il se remémora la terre, les odeurs, les personnes ...  
>- En Italie, du village d'où je viens, je me souviens en été de l'odeur des lavandes. Ce sont des plantes qui fleurissent l'été, en petites grappes mauves très odorantes, expliqua-t-il à son ami qui ne pouvait connaître. Elles attirent les abeilles, elles embaument l'air et c'est une odeur qui symbolise l'été. Les oliviers sont partout, ce sont des arbres qui vivent longtemps, plus longtemps que vos chênes …<br>- Comme le sais-tu, s'exclama le celte un brin vexé.  
>- Parce que nous avons des hommes de science, expliqua Marcus avec fierté.<br>Esca ne put qu'acquiescer, il se devait de le reconnaître, dans beaucoup de domaines les romains étaient extrêmement savants. Il avait été vraiment impressionné par le chirurgien qui avait opéré Marcus et qui lui avait rendu l'usage de sa jambe. Ses instruments, sa dextérité … Marcus serait resté invalide s'il était né celte.  
>- Comme vos chênes il garde ses feuilles l'hiver, des feuilles grises qui ornent la tête de nos empereurs … auxquelles s'ajoutent des olives à partir du mois de mai.<br>- C'est ce qui fournit l'huile des lampes ?  
>- Oui, tu connais bien sûr l'huile d'olive. Les olives se mangent aussi, si je peux je te ferais goûter, c'est vraiment très bon.<br>- Et la chaleur ?  
>- Il fait très chaud, dès le mois de mai, tu n'as jamais connu une telle chaleur. C'est parfois étouffant même pour moi, c'est comme si en permanence tu te trouvais près d'un four. Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda Marcus devant le visage songeur d'Esca.<br>- J'ai travaillé dans une boulangerie.  
>- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !<br>- Tu n'as jamais demandé. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, les fours étaient dans la salle où le grain était moulu, c'était vraiment pénible.  
>- Dès le matin, les rayons du soleil semblent brûler ta peau et font chanter les cigales. Parfois elles chantent toute la nuit … J'ai beaucoup voyagé, commença Marcus, pour faire la guerre. L'aspect des hommes s'adapte en fonction des conditions de vie, reprit Marcus, je l'ai maintes fois constaté. La plupart des Italiens ont les cheveux noirs et la peau mate, comme moi. Et en Égypte c'est encore pire …<br>- Je ne connais pas ce pays, le coupa Esca.  
>- C'est encore plus au sud, vraiment loin au sud. L'Égypte est un vassal de Rome.<br>Esca renifla à cette dernière remarque et Marcus ne releva pas, inutile de s'étendre sur les rêves de grandeur des empereurs qui donnaient lieu à de très nombreuses conquêtes.  
>- Comment est-ce ?<br>- C'est vraiment incroyable, tellement différent … ce ne sont pas les mêmes dieux, pas la même langue, pas les mêmes coutumes. C'est très coloré, il y fait encore plus chaud, c'est plein de sable, nous avons vraiment souffert …  
>- Alors, moi je n'y survivrais pas !<br>- On s'habitue à tout ... Mais en cet instant, je me demande si je ne préférerais pas la chaleur étouffante de l'Égypte … si seulement ce vent pouvait s'arrêter ! Râla le romain.  
>- Mangeons, proposa Esca, cela te réchauffera.<p>

Le celte s'attela à la préparation de leur modeste repas, avec pour compagnie la mauvaise humeur du romain malmené par les conditions météorologiques du pays. Cela amusait beaucoup Esca de voir le romain si peu à l'aise, il lui rappellerait quand son arrogance toute romaine resurgirait.

Esca n'eut pas le loisirde terminer sa préparation, ni d'observer son ami accepter la rigueur des landes celtes. En voyant surgir des guerriers, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire les dieux qui ne les laissaient jamais en paix. Marcus tira son épée, Esca n'eut même pas le temps d'attraper son arc … à deux contre quatre, surpris, ils n'eurent pas le dessus.

Pourtant ils se débattirent comme de beaux diables, mais Marcus s'arrêta net quand une épée se plaça sous la gorge d'Esca. Il lâcha le guerrier qu'il tenait fermement et celui-ci s'empressa de lui donner un coup dans les jambes pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller. Il plaça à son tour la lame d'un couteau sous sa gorge. Contre toute attente, les guerriers ne les tuèrent pas.

Une femme sortit de sa cachette, son visage était caché par une capuche qu'elle retira lentement.  
>- Margo ? fit Esca en plissant les yeux, incertain.<br>- Esca, fit-elle en souriant. _Je savais bien que c'était toi ! _dit-elle en celte._  
>- <em>Esca ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Marcus inquiet.  
>Cette scène avait un air douloureux de déjà vu.<br>- Margo, pourquoi cette attaque ? _Margo pourquoi cette attaque ? _Répéta Esca en celte.  
>- <em>Nous sommes venus te sauver !<em> S'exclama Margo en faisait signe à ses hommes de relâcher Esca.  
>Celui-ci se releva un jetant un regard à Marcus.<br>- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé_, déclara Esca fermement. _Qu'ils relâchent mon ami !_ ordonna-t-il en pointant du doigt Marcus.  
>Les traits de Margo se transformèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et puis le dégoût s'y inscrivit.<br>- _C'est un romain Esca. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qu'ils ont fait ?_  
>- <em>Il n'est pas comme les autres. Je t'en prie relâche-le.<br>- Que t'ont-ils fait mon ami_ … murmura Margo en s'approchant lentement du jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.  
>Elle tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue du jeune celte, le regard plein de questions.<br>- _C'est bon de te revoir_, murmura Esca subjugué.  
>Margo avait été son amie, elle appartenait à un autre clan mais ils avaient grandis non loin l'un de l'autre. Elle était, tout comme lui, la fille aînée du chef. Leurs pères s'étaient souvent retrouvés à diverses occasions et leurs enfants avaient tissé une amitié qui, les dernières années, s'était teintée d'un désir amoureux.<p>

Margo était toujours aussi belle, non plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il l'avait quitté adolescente, il retrouvait une femme à la chevelure impressionnante, malmenée par les vents. Toute jeune elle avait montré des talents au combat qui avaient forcé l'admiration de tous. C'était elle, et non son jeune frère, qui devait succéder à son père à la tête de la tribu. C'était avant que les romains n'arrivent …  
>- <em>Quand j'ai entendu cette histoire, un fils Brigantes associé à un romain et je n'ai pas voulu y croire … Esca as-tu trahi les tiens ?<em> Demanda-t-elle le regard soudain dur en enlevant sa main du visage d'Esca.  
>- <em>Non. Mais il me faut un peu de temps pour te raconter. Donne-moi le temps de m'expliquer.<em>  
>- <em>Attachez le romain<em>, ordonna-t-elle.  
>- Ça va aller Marcus, j'ai la situation en main, tenta de rassurer Esca en latin tandis qu'il suivait Margo près du feu.<br>Marcus ne s'y trompa pas : ils étaient en mauvaise posture.

Les guerriers attachèrent les mains de Marcus dans le dos et le bâillonnèrent. Esca serra la mâchoire, cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi malmené. Il s'assit autour du feu avec Margo mais il cela lui était très pénible.  
>- <em>Une personne ne doit pas être confondue avec un peuple Margo. Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie tant de fois … il m'a libéré de ma captivité romaine.<br>- Mais c'est un romain ! Aujourd'hui, il te sauve, tu crois qu'il est ton ami et demain, dans ton sommeil il te tranchera la gorge et violera ta femme.  
>- Tu te trompes Margo ! Il n'est pas comme les autres. C'est un homme brave et courageux, j'ai une dette d'honneur envers lui. Je lui ai fais un serment !<br>- N'as-tu donc rien appris Esca ? Il te manipule, ils le font tous_. _Mais, tu n'es pas le premier à te laisser tromper, je te l'assure_.  
>- <em>Que s'est-il passé Margo ?<em>  
>A cette question, la guerrière détourna les yeux.<br>- _Ils ont tout pris, tout détruit … ils m'ont tout pris.  
><em>Esca se doutait de ce qui s'était passé, il devinait la source de sa haine pour les romains. Il en était très affecté, très triste pour son amie. Il saisit sa main pour lui faire comprendre combien il était désolé, Margo ne supporterait aucun mot pour apaiser cette souffrance.  
>- <em>Je t'en prie Margo, repris Esca doucement, relâche mon ami. Il n'est pas la source de nos malheurs. Il est important que nous puissions continuer notre voyage<em>.  
>Les yeux de Margo s'étaient embués mais sa volonté ne semblait pas fléchir. Esca comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre son amie. Elle était devenue une très belle guerrière mais il voyait maintenant la haine danser dans ses yeux et, il n'aimait pas ce regard. Il lui fallait changer de tactique.<br>- _Je suis libre à présent, laisse-moi faire ce que je veux. Sois digne de la confiance et de l'amour que je t'ai toujours porté. Fais-le en souvenir de notre amitié_. _Tu m'as toujours respecté. C'est tout ce que je te demande … est-ce si difficile de me faire confiance ?_  
>Margo regarda au loin, elle semblait réfléchir aux dernières paroles de son ami mais contre toute attente elle fit signe aux guerriers de saisir Esca.<br>- _Non ! Margo ne fait pas ça ! Tu te trompes …_  
><em>- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais, c'est toi qui a tort et, il est de mon devoir, de te ramener chez toi,<em> déclara Margo en regardant ses guerriers s'occuper de son jeune ami.

Marcus assistait à la scène impuissant parce que ligoté, impuissant parce qu'il ne pouvait suivre la conversation qui se déroulait dans une autre langue. Il ne pouvait que se fier au visage du celte, tenter de déchiffrer ses traits pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Esca n'avait pas un regard pour lui mais, il savait bien qu'il tentait tout pour le sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Il voyait la sincérité marquer ses traits tandis qu'il essayait de le faire délivrer. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ses yeux, une lueur nouvelle y brillait. Cette femme était belle, de là où il se trouvait il pouvait malheureusement l'observer à loisir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond qui tirait sur le roux, ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui ne quittaient pas Esca. Qui était-elle pour lui ? Pas une sœur, il ne la regarderait pas ainsi et il l'aurait serrée dans ses bras. Une connaissance probablement, mais proche, Marcus en était certain. Quand sa vie est ainsi menacée l'attention que l'on peut porter aux détails est décuplée. Marcus analysait chaque silence, chaque haussement de sourcil, chaque mouvement des mains, et à chaque fois que la mâchoire de son ami se serrait, il savait que la négociation n'allait pas dans leur sens. Mais il comprit aussi que cette femme était importante aux yeux de son ami … qu'allait faire Esca ? Qui allait-il choisir ?

Il se rappela sa mise en grade à leur arrivée aux Highlands, Esca lui avait demandé de ne jamais parler, de ne jamais révéler qu'il était romain … pour leur bien à eux deux. En voyant Esca lutter contre les guerriers, se faire attacher et bâillonner, le romain se dit que le pire était en train de se produire. Sans ménagement, ils les allongèrent l'un près de l'autre, dans le froid et la nuit noire. Marcus avait déposé l'aigle non loin du feu, les celtes ne s'y intéressaient même pas.

Esca se tourna vers son ami, ils ne pouvaient pas se parler, ils se devinaient à peine. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, ils avaient faim et froid. Ils entendirent les celtes discuter et puis plus rien. Ils s'étaient probablement endormis. Marcus avait conservé sur lui un petit couteau caché dans son pantalon. Il l'avait placé là quand il était parmi le peuple des phoques pour se défendre … ou pour tuer son esclave s'il en avait l'occasion. Il eut honte en y pensant mais c'était la vérité. Il tenta d'articuler « couteau » plusieurs fois et quand il entrevit les yeux d'Esca s'agrandir, il sut que le celte avait compris. Esca se tourna et Marcus se tortilla doucement jusqu'à présenter aux mains du celte l'endroit où le couteau était attaché. Il lui fallut du temps mais, Esca réussit à trouver l'objet. Il coupa les liens de Marcus et celui-ci le libéra à son tour.  
>- Ne la tue pas, murmura Esca.<br>Marcus hocha simplement la tête.  
>Lentement, craignant à tout instant de se faire remarquer, les deux compagnons rampèrent vers leurs agresseurs. Dans la nuit noire et froide, Marcus et Esca tranchèrent la gorge des guerriers, rapides comme des aigles. Quand Margo s'en rendit compte, elle avait les deux hommes sur elle pour l'empêcher de se battre. Esca l'attacha solidement sous une pluie d'insultes. Marcus devina seulement les propos, il eut le tact de ne pas demander à Esca de les lui traduire.<p>

- Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda Marcus en mangeant de la viande séchée que venait de lui donner Esca.  
>Celui-ci ravivait le feu, silencieux. Marcus se demandait si les choses n'allaient pas trop loin, s'il n'entraînait pas avec lui cet homme sans avoir le droit de le couper ainsi de son peuple.<br>- Je comprendrais que tu veilles rester … ajouta-t-il.  
>- Non ! Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Tu ne passeras pas les montagnes sans moi.<br>Marcus soupira. C'était la vérité mais il avait le sentiment de ne pas mériter l'attachement du celte.  
>- Tu m'as bien servi Esca …<br>- Ne m'offense pas, l'avertit le celte en levant des yeux plein d'avertissements sur Marcus.  
>Ses yeux gris perçants, durs ou plutôt sûrs d'eux. Marcus aimait bien quand il le regardait ainsi. Il n'y avait pas de tristesse dans ce regard, il n'y voyait que de la force. Et tout dans son visage reflétait cette force de caractère, ses mâchoires serrées, son visage impassible, il aimait le voir ainsi.<br>- Tu t'es occupé de moi … comme un frère l'aurait fait, reformula le romain.  
>- Est-ce que tu as un frère en Italie ? le questionna le celte.<br>- Non …  
>- Il te reste l'oncle Aquila. Et moi.<br>Marcus ne put empêcher un sourire de naître dans le coin de sa bouche. Il avait compris où Esca voulait en venir et il l'acceptait. C'était aussi ce que lui ressentait, cela ne le choquait pas de mettre Aquila et Esca sur un pied d'égalité.  
>- Oui. Il te reste apparemment des connaissances ici ? Insista-t-il malgré tout.<br>- Non, je n'ai personne.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a Esca ?  
>- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'elle.<br>- Laissons-la, proposa le romain et partons dès le lever du soleil.  
>- Elle peut être dangereuse, tu as vu comme elle nous a surpris … elle a toujours été la meilleure. Elle est très en colère contre les romains.<br>- Je vois, fit le romain avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle se prend pour Boadicée* ?  
>- Comment la connais-tu ? S'étonna le celte.<br>- Les livres Esca. Ils nous survivront et raconteront l'histoire de votre guerrière celte pour toujours.  
>- Elle en a l'étoffe, j'en suis certain, reprit Esca le menton sur ses mains.<br>Marcus connaissait cette attitude, il savait que le celte réfléchissait.  
>- Alors, il faut la tuer, dit-il.<br>- Non, je ne veux pas. On fait comme tu as dit, décida finalement Esca.  
>- On fuit. Encore.<br>- Oui … mais on le fait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa le jeune homme en souriant.  
>Marcus fut heureux de le voir sourire et prendre cela à la légère, il ne voulait pas sentir Esca obligé en aucune manière. Il était romain, centurion, certes blessé mais il ne voulait pas de pitié. S'il sentait qu'Esca l'accompagnait pour cette raison, il le renverrait sur-le-champ, sans une once d'hésitation.<br>- Oh bravo Esca, la fuite n'est PAS une tactique militaire, ajouta Marcus en souriant à son tour.  
>- C'est un repli stratégique … ça sonne mieux. Dormons, la nuit sera courte.<p>

Le lendemain, ils abandonnèrent Margo sur le chemin, mains et pieds solidement entravés. Esca était certain qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs heures avant de réussir à se détacher. Avant de la laisser, il prit quelques instants pour tenter de lui expliquer pourquoi son cœur lui dictait de suivre un romain et non une celte. Mais, cela était difficile à faire comprendre avec des mots, il fallait avoir partagé la vie de Marcus comme il l'avait fait pendant plusieurs mois pour appréhender l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme, pour saisir le lien qui les unissait. Il la quitta chagriné de n'avoir pu s'expliquer.

Il leurs fallu plusieurs jours pour gravir les montagnes et la traversée fut rude, la jambe blessée de Marcus ne l'aidant pas à mener son cheval tout en marchant sur les pierres rendues glissante par le gel. Esca l'avait aidé dans les passages les plus difficiles, il avait aussi veillé à ce qu'il se repose en l'obligeant à s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'il le pensait nécessaire. Ils avaient regardé fréquemment derrière eux, inquiets d'être rattrapés par d'autres guerriers, mais personne ne semblait les avoir suivis.

Quand enfin les montagnes furent derrière eux, ils restèrent un long moment, côte à côte, à contempler les paysages magnifiques qui s'offraient à eux. Ils étaient la dernière étape de leur voyage.

* * *

><p>* Boadicée (ou Boadicéa, Boudicca 30 apr. J.-C. - 61 apr. J.-C ), épouse de Prasutagus, est une reine du peuple britto-romain des Icenis.<br>C'est à la suite de constantes humiliations infligées par les administrateurs romains que Boudicca prend les armes.  
>Les sources expliquent qu'il s'agit du viol de la reine et de ses deux filles, ainsi que sa propre flagellation, qui déclenchent une révolte très importante. La révolte de Boudicca se pose, encore de nos jours, en symbole de résistance des populations bretonnes contre l'envahisseur romain, elle est considérée comme le pendant breton (et britannique) de Vercingétorix.<br>Source : Wikipédia

* * *

><p><em>A nouveau désolé pour le délai, j'espère que cela vous a plu.<em>  
><em>Comme toujours, je suis très curieuse de connaître votre avis ^^<br>A bientôt !_


	8. La fin n'est que le commencement

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

Bêta : Ka-cendres

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 7<span> : Marcus et Esca se sont fait attaquer par une guerrière celte, une ancienne connaissance d'Esca. Celle-ci n'a pas compris les raisons de son attachement à Marcus mais les deux compagnons ont réussi à ce sortir de cet guet-apens. Ils ont traversé les montagnes blanches …

N. B. : mille excuses pour le délais ! J'avais besoin d'approfondir un peu leur vie à la villa avant de terminer cette histoire (mon autre fic en cours).  
>Voilà qui est fait, je me suis donc remise à écrire. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre de TLWH vous plaira ... assez pour me pardonner cet abandon temporaire ;-)<br>J'ai écris deux fins, impossible d'en choisir une ... alors, je l'ai aies mises toutes les deux. A vous de choisir celle que vous préférez ^^

Bonne lecture ! Si le coeur vous en dit, donnez-moi votre avis quand vous arriverez en bas de cette page ... il y a justement un lien fait pour cela, il est bien fichu ce site quand même ^^  
>Et surtout un big Merci à tous les lecteurs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : la fin n'est que le commencement<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand enfin les montagnes furent derrière eux, ils restèrent un long moment, côte à côte, à contempler les paysages magnifiques qui s'offraient à eux. Ils étaient à la dernière étape de leur voyage.<p>

Pendant ces longues minutes, le temps sembla suspendre son vol. Deux hommes libres, égaux, qui prenaient le chemin de leur foyer, un bien long chemin.

Esca se sentait l'égal de Marcus, un affranchi aux yeux de la loi romaine. La liberté, il l'avait senti courir dans ses veines dès le mur d'Hadrien franchi. Marcus, son maître à ce moment-là, avait probablement ressenti lui aussi ce changement, ils foulaient un sol libre, un sol celte. Si pour le romain il était synonyme de danger, mais aussi de rédemption, cela avait représenté pour Esca le début de la reconquête de sa liberté. Il se savait toujours la propriété de Marcus, mais l'espoir d'être libéré de sa servitude romaine était apparue avec force. Lui qui avait tout perdu jusqu'à son identité culturelle, fouler des landes vierges de toute domination romaine avait été un moment exceptionnel.

Il avait alors longuement réfléchi, pendant leur recherche et en observant le romain, à l'honnêteté de ses sentiments, à la manière de retrouver sa liberté auprès de ce maître si particulier auquel il s'était attaché. Il avait alors mesuré la ferveur de ses sentiments à son égard ... Il avait souffert de lui mentir, de voir sa déception tandis qu'ils cherchaient l'aigle. Lui savait où se diriger mais l'implication de son clan serait alors révélée ... Esca avait été alors écartelé entre le bonheur de cette vie de chasseur enfin retrouvée, et la souffrance de Marcus qui jour après jour marquait un peu plus ses traits.

Mais tout cela était du passé, aujourd'hui il était l'égal du romain. Sans se presser, les chevaux les conduisirent jusqu'au fameux mur. Ils n'avaient rencontré pas une seule âme qui vive dans cette traversée et Marcus en était heureux. Cet épisode avec Margo lui avait rappelé combien Esca n'était en rien obligé de l'accompagner. Il avait aussi mesuré à quel point il ne voulait pas le perdre. Maintenant que le mur était en vue, Marcus repensait aux craintes qu'il avait eues avant de le franchir. Il savait qu'il allait trouver du danger, un peuple aux coutumes différentes des siennes ... mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point cela allait changer sa vision des choses. Il se rappela alors le médecin qui avait soigné Esca à la villa*, son rire quand il avait affirmé la supériorité de la médecine romaine ... il comprenait _maintenant_. Il avait pourtant voyagé en tant que soldat, mais ce voyage-ci, avec Esca à ses côtés, n'avait ressemblé en rien aux autres. Ses certitudes avaient été bousculées et il en était heureux.

A plusieurs reprises, tandis qu'ils chevauchaient côté à côté vers le mur, il avait observé son jeune ami. Mais lui, n'avait pas eu un regard pour lui. Marcus en avait conclu qu'il était certain de sa décision et ne changerai pas d'avis.

En arrivant devant le mur frontière, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les deux hommes après que Marcus eut fait un signe de la main en direction du soldat qui guettait leur arrivée. Esca passa devant comme pour lui prouver encore une fois combien il était décidé à le suivre dans son monde.

- Oh ! Vous ! s'écria le soldat en charge de la porte.  
>Le même qui l'avait condamné à une mort certaine ... il s'en était fallu de peu, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais non, contre toute attente, ils revenaient victorieux.<br>- Ferme la bouche soldat, on pourrait croire que tu as vu un fantôme, se moqua Marcus en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Ou un dieu, ajouta-t-il en tirant son épée et en le faisant tomber d'un coup vif.

Cette fois, les hommes rirent en voyant leur chef les fesses dans la terre rendue boueuse par la fine pluie qui tombait. Pourtant, le soldat ne le quittait pas des yeux, il était l'archétype du romain dont la pensée ne pouvait s'élever au-dessus de ce mur qu'il gardait. Lui-même quelques temps auparavant.  
>- Il semble bien que nous ayons survécu, conclu Marcus en serrant les flancs de son cheval pour le faire avancer.<br>Esca n'avait rien dit, même pas sourit tandis que Marcus ridiculisait un soldat romain. C'était pourtant quelque chose d'impensable seulement un mois avant …

- Je sens que cela va me plaire, déclara Marcus en s'éloignant de cette frontière.  
>- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, ajouta Esca en souriant enfin.<p>

Après deux journées de chevauchées, ils arrivèrent enfin à Calavella. Marcus avait hâte de rendre l'aigle, ils allèrent directement au forum et attachèrent leurs chevaux. Délicatement Marcus sortit l'étendard, il le regarda longuement, c'était probablement l'ultime fois qu'il le voyait. C'était tout de même le dernier objet qu'avait tenu son père avant de mourir… mais il ne lui appartenait pas. Il s'avança vers le bâtiment mais vit, du coin de l'œil, qu'Esca ne le suivait pas.  
>- Que fais-tu ?<br>- Je t'attends ... répondit Esca comme si cela était une évidence.  
>- Non, tu viens avec moi, le coupa Marcus fermement. Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ce spectacle.<br>- Ce sera un honneur, déclara Esca tout sourire en finissant d'attacher son cheval.  
>Avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, le romain s'arrêta à l'entrée en tenant l'aigle contre son cœur.<br>- Esca, règle ton pas sur le mien. Si je suis là, c'est grâce à toi, je te veux avec moi, exigea-t-il.  
>Ce dernier acquiesça, touché par l'attention et le ton solennel qu'avait employé Marcus.<p>

Ils avancèrent donc comme un seul homme, dévisagés par tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Il était rare de croiser dans ces lieux un étendard romain et, ils l'apprirent plus tard, la quête de Marcus avait franchi les frontières et les mers. La stupeur se lisait sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils découvraient la relique qu'ils pensaient disparue à jamais.

Esca ne pouvait qu'imaginer les sentiments de Marcus en cet instant, dans ce lieu stratégique si beau et si ... romain. Il se sentait fier, fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli, de ce qu'ils avaient découvert l'un sur l'autre. Il était particulièrement heureux de fouler ce sol romain enfin en homme libre.

Marcus posa un dernier regard sur cet aigle auquel il avait pensé tant de fois avant de le rendre à jamais.  
>- Pour mon père, fit Marcus avec émotion.<p>

Esca se tint en retrait, c'était son heure de gloire. Il ressentait son émotion, il aurait donné sa vie pour cet objet ... son père l'avait fait et maintenant il le rendait. Le celte devinait en cet instant les émotions qui devaient assiéger son ami. Il ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, il le dévorait littéralement, aussi fier que lui tant il s'était investi dans sa quête. Il ne pouvait la dissocier de la sienne.

- Mon cher garçon, fit Claudius Marcellus en saisissant l'aigle. Je vous félicite ... Rome vous félicite, se reprit-il. Et la réputation de votre famille est rétablie.  
>C'était tout ce que Marcus voulait entendre. Cela atténuait la souffrance de rendre cet objet si précieux.<br>- Le Sénat voudra reformer la Neuvième Légion, continua le romain en se tournant vers Servius Placidus tandis qu'Esca baissait la tête involontairement.

Esca y avait pensé bien sûr, il était possible, probable, que Marcus réintègre l'armée. Les paroles de Claudius Marcellus, révélant pourtant une évidence, lui avaient fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pour cacher son trouble, il avait joint ses mains … en revanche, Marcus gardait la tête haute, ce devait être tout ce à quoi il avait rêvé.  
>- Il peut peut-être vous récompenser en vous donnant le commandement.<br>Esca se tourna vers Marcus, il attendait avec inquiétude sa réponse. Le petit sourire qu'il affichait finit de le convaincre qu'il envisageait cette option et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Marcus devait être satisfait … en revanche lui, sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Jamais il ne le suivrait dans l'armée s'il acceptait ce commandement ... qu'allait-il faire de sa vie ?

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Voulut savoir Claudius Marcellus.  
>- Avec qu'un esclave pour vous aider, ajouta Servius Placidus avec un dédain certain.<br>- Ce n'est pas un esclave, rétorqua aussitôt Marcus défendant son ami, dardant son regard sur le politicien.  
>C'était un avertissement et Servius Placidus le prit comme tel. Avec deux regards qui le foudroyaient -Esca avait ajouté le sien- il se figea sur place. Marcus ne pouvait supporter qu'un homme tel que lui, qui n'avait jamais eu à défendre sa vie, sa liberté, s'adresse à son ami avec un tel mépris.<br>- Il en sait plus sur l'honneur, reprit Marcus en regardant Esca, et sur la liberté que vous.  
>Marcus leur tourna le dos et quitta les lieux sur-le-champ. Il ne pouvait plus les supporter.<p>

Cette fois, Esca ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de narguer Servius Placidius avec sa toge si bien drapée, si propre, avant de quitter l'assemblée à la suite de Marcus. Finalement, son ami ne semblait pas si enthousiaste à l'idée de repartir dans l'armée, c'était une excellente nouvelle.  
>- Et maintenant ? Fit Esca plus détendu, laissant surgir sa joie.<br>- À toi de décider, déclara Marcus dont le bonheur était tout aussi visible.  
>Oui, il était juste que dans cette alliance, ce soit à son tour de choisir leur voie.<p>

Ils rentrèrent à la villa et Aquila ne cacha ni sa surprise ni sa joie. Marcus lui indiqua immédiatement qu'il avait affranchi Esca et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'attablèrent –ils étaient morts de faim- servis par Stephanos, bien sûr. Aquila voulu connaître tous les détails de leur voyage et Marcus, entre deux bouchées, lui expliqua leur recherche, comment ils étaient parvenus finalement à trouver le peuple des phoques puis à s'emparer de l'aigle. Il n'omit aucun détail, si ce n'est celui de citer la tribu d'Esca parmi celles qui avaient anéanti la neuvième légion. Il n'était pas certain qu'Aquila comprenne et pardonne à Esca, il ne connaissait pas aussi bien que lui. Il n'avait tout simplement pas entrepris ce voyage avec eux ... C'était un voyage plus spirituel qu'autre chose, même s'il avait ramené l'aigle. Esca avait regagné sa liberté et son honneur, il ne voulait pas qu'aux yeux de son oncle il en soit autrement.

Quand l'ancien esclave, qui l'avait écouté pendant son récit quitta la table, en tête à tête avec son oncle, Marcus insista sur son rôle, sur son histoire à lui. Il tenta de lui faire saisir combien leur histoire familiale était similaire, combien il avait été malin, loyal … combien son rôle avait été fondamental. Sans son aide et sa loyauté jamais il n'aurait pu ramener l'aigle qui restaurait l'honneur de leur famille. Aquila acquiesça tout au long de son discours sans l'interrompre.  
>- Ça … je ne m'y attendais pas ! Finit-il par déclarer ce qui les fit rire tous les deux, les renvoyant dans cette arène où Esca avait refusé de combattre. Vous avez été tous deux très braves, oui assurément très braves, déclara Aquila soudain sérieux. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, murmura-t-il ses yeux reflétant son émotion soudaine. Il saisit brusquement Marcus dans ses bras, trop heureux de le retrouver sain et sauf.<br>- Et cette jambe ? S'inquiéta son oncle en le lâchant.  
>- A nouveau blessée, mais rien de grave.<br>- Tant mieux … J'aurais aimé voir la tête de tous ces politiciens, ajouta-t-il songeur les yeux perdus dans le vague mais avec ce sourire qui le caractérisait.  
>Marcus sourit pour seule réponse. Il le laissa pour rejoindre Esca, il avait quitté la table bien top tôt à son goût. Mais avant, il demanda à Stephanos de préparer la chambre d'invité.<p>

- Esca, fit-il en s'approchant. La scène lui sembla familière, son ancien esclave assis dans le jardin à contempler le soleil couchant. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et tout à coup cette impression s'évanouit, Esca avait un visage ouvert, ses traits étaient détendus même si on pouvait y lire sa fatigue. Il avait devant lui le vrai Esca.  
>- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Le celte haussa les épaules mais Marcus insista du regard.<br>- Pour que vous puissiez parler, vous retrouver en famille.  
>- C'est très délicat de ta part …<p>

Cela n'étonnait pas Marcus, Esca avait toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de tact. A la villa, quand il était convalescent et tellement frustré et en colère, il l'avait ménagé et beaucoup aidé à traverser ce moment difficile.  
>- Mais tu fais partie de la famille, termina-t-il très sérieusement en s'asseyant près de lui.<br>- Marcus, souffla Esca, Aquila ne voit peut être pas les choses de la même manière. Je ne veux pas m'imposer entre lui et toi.  
>- Il a saisi, c'est un ancien soldat, ne l'oublie pas. Il a tout compris, insista Marcus.<br>Esca acquiesça sans être totalement convaincu. Il resterait discret en présence d'Aquila, quoiqu'en dise Marcus, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à son nouveau statut.

- C'était une grande aventure, finit par dire Marcus les yeux dans le vague, se remémorant les paysages immenses qu'ils avaient traversés. Il avait une nouvelle à annoncer à Esca et il ne savait comment faire pour faire preuve à son tour de tact. Il était fort probable que cela le mette très en colère … à juste raison.  
>- Oui, ça l'a était.<br>- Esca, nous serons récompensés pour cela, affirma Marcus.  
>- Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, je ne fais pas cela pour être récompensé**.<br>- Je le sais, répondit-il en calmement, mais c'est une certitude.  
>- Je ne cracherais pas dessus alors, répondit Esca en souriant.<br>- Esca, reprit le romain, je t'ai affranchi mais aux yeux de la loi romaine tout n'est pas en conformité.

Ça y était, il l'avait lâché et le regard qui lui lança Esca lui glaça le sang.  
>- Que veux-tu dire ?<br>Tous ses muscles s'étaient tendus, un arc prend à envoyer un flèche, imagina Marcus inquiet d'en être la cible.  
>- Je dois écrire une lettre pour demander une procédure exceptionnelle ...<br>- Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas libre ? ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Et quoi tu m'as menti tout ce temps ?

Marcus déglutit difficilement. Dans son esprit Esca était libre et il ne doutait pas d'obtenir cette procédure exceptionnelle, cela lui avait semblé une telle évidence qu'il l'avait prise pour un détail. Mais clairement cela n'en était pas un pour lui.  
>- Dans cette maison tu es libre ...<br>- Mais passé cette clôture je suis ton esclave ! Le coupa Esca les yeux emplis de furie.  
>Un feu dangereux dansait dans ses yeux.<br>- Je t'en prie écoute-moi, le supplia Marcus en se levant à son tour. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça ..  
>- Tu as menti ! Se récria Esca, avant de lancer son poing fermé sur le romain sans le laisser terminer de répondre.<p>

Marcus l'évita de justesse, regrettant immédiatement ce réflexe. Peut être cela aurait atténué la colère de son ami ... Esca n'en resta pas là bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Il se jeta sur lui laissant exploser sa colère, il n'avait pas d'autre arme que celle-ci pour se rebeller. Ils tombèrent au sol et au terme d'une courte lutte, Marcus réussit à immobiliser le celte. Les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il pesait de tout son poids sur son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Esca se tortilla pour essayer d'échapper à son emprise puis se calma en constatant que Marcus le maîtrisait.

* * *

><p>- Fin 1 -<p>

* * *

><p>- Ecoute-moi ! Tu es libre, personne n'a protesté quand j'ai remis l'aigle parce qu'il est évident que ton aide précieuse pour le ramener te libérera de ta servilité. J'aurais dû te le dire, avoua Marcus en fermant les yeux.<br>Il lui semblait avoir trahi son ami, il lisait sur son visage toute sa déception ... il désirait plus que tout chasser cette détresse qui était apparue dans ses yeux.  
>- Mais c'était pour moi un détail si infime ...<br>- Comment oses-tu parler de détail, le réprimanda Esca, tu as pourtant expérimenté l'esclavage ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine d'une rage jamais bien loin quand il s'agissait de sa condition imposée par les romains.  
>Il était abasourdi, il n'arrivait pas à se figurer ce qui était en train de se passer ...<br>- Je suis désolé ... l'implora Marcus, dans mon cœur tu es libre depuis longtemps, fit-il dans un élan spontané et désespéré. Le reste n'est que paperasse et administration ! Je te jure d'écrire une lettre dès ce soir et d'envoyer un coursier demain. Lorsque ma lettre parviendra au Senat, tu seras un citoyen romain tout comme moi. Ma requête sera acceptée, je connais la procédure et la loi romaine, fit valoir Marcus. Fais-moi confiance ... Ils te récompenseront à la hauteur de ta loyauté, murmura le romain.  
>- Lâche-moi, exigea Esca d'un ton dur.<br>Marcus lâcha doucement les poignets d'Esca sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de son ami. Ce dernier se recroquevilla vivement, lui offrant son dos comme obstacle à son repentir. Il se frotta les poignets et Marcus senti que cela était plus par symbole que douleur. Pourtant, par son geste, il n'avait pas voulu lui rappeler sa condition mais simplement se faire entendre ...  
>- C'est certain ? Fit le celte en se tournant lentement vers lui.<p>

Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour redevenir maître de lui-même et chasser tout le ressentiment qu'il avait éprouvé. Il vit les traits de Marcus se décrisper et l'espoir naître à nouveau sur son visage.  
>- Certain, affirma Marcus soulagé. Cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.<br>- Explique-moi, réclama-t-il.  
>Il ne connaissait pas la différence entre un affranchi et un citoyen romain mais clairement Marcus faisait la distinction. Il n'avait même pas imaginé que cela pouvait être si compliqué ... pour lui, soit on était libre soit on ne l'était pas. Mais à y penser, cela ne l'étonnait guère des romains. Tout était toujours si compliqué et régenté chez eux qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Marcus prit alors son temps pour lui expliquer qu'il devait écrire une lettre pour formaliser son affranchissement et que cela pouvait être fait dès le lendemain en présence d'un magistrat.<p>

Mais il ne serait pas vraiment libre pour autant, il lui détailla alors toutes les restrictions qui le liaient très fortement à lui ... Marcus voulait plus pour lui et c'était pour cette raison qu'il allait réclamer une décision du Senat. Esca aurait alors le même statut social que lui, il serait un citoyen romain avec tous les droits et devoirs que cela impliquait. Esca se détendit un peu voyant que son ami voulait le mieux pour lui et ne doutait pas de parvenir à ses fins. Être un homme libre était primordial pour rester aux côtés de Marcus.

- J'ai aussi une requête, enchaîna le romain, surprenant le celte qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions.  
>- Tu ne doutes de rien, fit-il étonné tandis que Marcus souriait.<br>Esca le détailla : il avait retrouvé toute son assurance.  
>- Je doute ... maintenant plus que jamais, répondit pourtant le romain. J'ai fait une promesse aux dieux en échange de leurs faveurs.<br>- Je t'ai vu prier, mais je ne comprends pas ...  
>- J'ai juré d'aller à Aquae Sullis* en échange de la découverte de l'aigle. Je me dois d'honorer ma parole, les dieux ont été très généreux avec moi.<br>Esca ne put qu'approuver, lui aussi était certain que les dieux avaient lié leurs destins et leur avaient permis de survivre à ce voyage.  
>- Je t'accompagnerai mais à la condition que je sois affranchi d'après ta loi.<br>- Merci Esca.

Le lendemain, reposés, décrassés, les deux hommes se rendirent en ville. Le magistrat procéda à la cérémonie à laquelle se prêta Esca après avoir, néanmoins, tenté d'y échapper. Il dut écouter le magistrat, tourner sur lui-même et accepter d'être félicité par son ancien maître et les assistants ... Esca jugea la chose grotesque ,mais il était bien le seul, les autres romains trouvaient la procédure banale et tout à fait normale.

Esca conserva d'excellents souvenirs de leur voyage à Aquae Sullis.  
>D'abord, parce que c'était là-bas qu'ils apprirent que le Senat avait accepté la requête de Marcus. Ceux qui lui avaient tout pris en faisaient maintenant l'un deux ... Il lui fallut du temps pour s'habituer à cette idée, comme il lui en avait fallu pour accepter celle d'avoir un maître romain et se résoudre à lui obéir. Mais cette fois cela était plus facile, il retrouvait sa dignité d'homme, il n'avait plus le sentiment de se renier lui-même.<p>

Ensuite, parce qu'il put faire un cadeau à Marcus avec une petite partie de l'argent qui lui avait été remis par le Senat. Une stèle*** dédiée à son ancien maître pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé sa vie, lui avoir fait l'honneur de le choisir pour sa quête de l'aigle et lui avoir redonné sa liberté. Il avait demandé à l'écrivain de louer les qualités militaires de Marcus Flavius Aquila, sa bravoure, son sens de la loyauté, mais aussi ses qualités humaines dont lui, esclave avait bénéficié. Le celte, devenu citoyen romain, avait compris que ce témoignage, à l'épreuve du temps, était un moyen de remercier Marcus pour tout le bien qu'il lui avait apporté. La réaction du romain avait fini de le convaincre qu'il avait judicieusement choisi son cadeau.

On l'avait capturé, malmené, emmené loin de son foyer et longtemps il avait souhaité mourir. Aux côtés de Marcus, sa vie avait pris un nouveau sens, les dieux l'avaient épargné pour accompagner cet homme. Leur histoire dépassa le territoire de la Britania et d'autres missions leur furent confiées. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, ils vécurent bien d'autres aventures mais … cela est une autre histoire.

* * *

><p>- Fin 2 -<p>

* * *

><p>Contre toute attente Marcus posa ses lèvres sur celles de son affranchi en fermant les yeux. Le romain avait cédé à une pulsion, un désir inassouvi qui le torturait depuis quelques temps déjà. Les lèvres du celte étaient douces et ce simple contact, si souvent fantasmé, fit réagir son corps très vite. Il sentait les lèvres d'Esca sous les siennes, sa lèvre supérieure charnue, qu'il avait souvent convoitée, ses petits poils drus qui lui chatouillaient les narines ... Mais soudain, Marcus réalisa qu'il était le seul à réagir à ce baiser chaste et ne sentant aucune réponse d'Esca, il ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut comme sortir d'un rêve pour plonger dans un cauchemar malheureusement réel.<p>

Il lut l'étonnement d'Esca et en conçut une honte terrible. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et détourna le regard. Il avait cru ... que le celte le suivait parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments autres que fraternels ... car lui se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par cet homme. Mais il s'était trompé et à présent, ce baiser aller gâcher leur amitié.

- Tu es libre, commença Marcus en brisant un silence devenu gênant, le regard toujours détourné de son affranchi, personne n'a protesté quand j'ai remis l'aigle parce qu'il est évident que ton aide précieuse pour le ramener te libérera de ta servilité, précisa-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion et qu'il maîtrisait mal. J'aurais dû te le dire, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il n'arrivait à se résoudre à le lâcher et à le perdre ... mais ils ne pouvaient rester ainsi plus longtemps. Il se força à affronter le regard du celte. Etonnement, son expression avait changée du tout au tout. Il sentit alors une pointe s'enfoncer dans son cœur, c'était à la fois douloureux et bon ...

Esca souleva alors son torse pour attraper ses lèves, douces, chaudes qui avaient honorées les siennes. Cette fois ce fut loin d'être un baiser sage. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la toute première fois, dans un ballet à la fois fou et terriblement sensuel. Ils se dévoraient, s'appréciant d'une manière intime, consumant toute leur frustration, prenant du plaisir à recevoir l'amour de l'autre. Les mains de Marcus glissèrent sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et Esca, ainsi libéré, posa les siennes sur le visage de Marcus. Sa colère avait disparu comme par magie, remplacée par un tout autre feu dont il n'avait même pas soupçonné l'existence.

Marcus avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, il ne savait plus où il était et peu lui importait. Plus rien d'autre ne lui semblait important, juste cet instant où tous deux calmaient leur faim de bonheur et d'amour. Son ancien esclave avait fini de se révéler à lui, tout comme lui s'était dévoilé. Une mise à nu au sens figuré qu'il comptait bien réaliser dans la réalité ... Il le désirait, il brûlait de caresser ce corps qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'admirer mais jamais de toucher. Mais, il irait à son rythme, rien ne pressait. A présent, tout était possible avec lui, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Les mains d'Esca partirent à la découverte de ce corps. Il se surprenait lui-même, il avait souvent vu Marcus nu, il l'avait trouvé beau, mais sans éprouver de désir. Le romain avait su deviner ce que lui-même ignorait. Leur baiser prit fin, dérangé par un Stephanos qui leur apportait du vin. Ils l'avaient entendu arriver, ils ne furent donc pas surpris et Marcus choisit ce moment pour lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait entreprendre pour qu'il soit son égal. Esca l'écouta religieusement, posant parfois des questions qui révélaient son ignorance de la loi romaine et de sa complexité. La magie de leur baiser avait disparue, mais Marcus réalisa avec soulagement qu'Esca ne semblait pas gêné pour autant.

Ce soir-là, après que toute la maison se soit endormie, à pas de loup, il l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre. Les lits étaient bien assez grands pour deux et Marcus ne voulait pas dormir seul. Sa chambre lui rappelait trop les souffrances qu'il avait endurées mais c'était surtout la présence d'Esca à ses côtés qui lui manquait. Le celte l'autorisa à dormir avec lui, la pénombre de la chambre l'avait privé des expressions de son beau visage, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette intrusion. Esca lui tourna le dos et après avoir longuement hésité, Marcus vint se coller doucement à lui. Il posa son bras sur le flanc de l'ancien esclave, celui-ci le saisit, l'embrassa et ne le lâcha pas. C'est ainsi qu'un sommeil réparateur les happa très vite.

Le lendemain, reposés, décrassés, les deux hommes se rendirent en ville. Le magistrat procéda à la cérémonie à laquelle se prêta Esca après avoir, néanmoins, tenté d'y échapper. Il dut écouter le magistrat, tourner sur lui-même et accepter d'être félicité par son ancien maître et les assistants ... Esca jugea la chose grotesque, mais il était bien le seul, les autres romains trouvaient la procédure banale et tout à fait normale.

Marcus lui avait demandé à aller à Aquae Sullis pour honorer le marché qu'il avait passé avec les dieux. Bien sûr le romain ne l'avait pas énoncé de cette manière, mais c'était ce qu'Esca avait compris. Les prières de Marcus semblaient fonctionner dans les deux sens, il avait fait une promesse en échange de faveurs et il se devait maintenant d'honorer sa parole. Le celte conserva d'excellents souvenirs de leur voyage à Aquae Sullis. Loin de la villa de l'oncle Aquila où ils avaient vécu en tant que maître et esclave, ils avaient pu faire connaissance de manière intime dans un lieu où ils étaient tous deux des inconnus. Leur amour avait grandi au bord de ces bassins d'eau chaude, au gré des coutumes romaines. Dans cet immense complexe, Marcus lui avait enseigné beaucoup sur le monde dans lequel il allait maintenant vivre, libre et l'égal de Marcus. En effet, peu de temps après leur arrivée, ils apprirent que le Senat avait accepté la requête de Marcus.

Ceux qui avaient tout pris à Esca en faisaient maintenant l'un deux ... Il lui fallut du temps pour s'habituer à cette idée, comme il lui en avait fallu pour accepter celle d'avoir un maître romain et se résoudre à lui obéir. Mais cette fois cela était plus facile, il retrouvait sa dignité d'homme, il n'avait plus le sentiment de se renier lui-même. Et l'amour que lui portait Marcus le rendait serein pour affronter cette nouvelle vie. Il put lui faire un cadeau avec une petite partie de l'argent qui lui avait été remis par le Sénat. Une stèle*** dédiée à son ancien maître pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé sa vie, lui avoir fait l'honneur de le choisir pour sa quête de l'aigle et lui avoir redonné sa liberté. Il avait demandé à l'écrivain de louer les qualités militaires de Marcus Flavius Aquila, sa bravoure, son sens de la loyauté, mais aussi ses qualités humaines dont lui, esclave avait bénéficié. Le celte, devenu citoyen romain, avait compris que ce témoignage, à l'épreuve du temps, était un moyen de remercier Marcus pour tout le bien qu'il lui avait apporté. La réaction du romain avait fini de le convaincre qu'il avait judicieusement choisi son cadeau.

On l'avait capturé, malmené, emmené loin de son foyer et longtemps il avait souhaité mourir. Aux côtés de Marcus, sa vie avait pris un nouveau sens, les dieux l'avaient épargné pour accompagner cet homme. Leur histoire dépassa le territoire de la Britania et d'autres missions leur furent confiées. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, ils vécurent bien d'autres aventures mais … cela est une autre histoire.

* * *

><p>* A la croisée de chemins, chapitre 9 (lien dans mon profil)<br>** A la croisée des chemins, chapitre ? , à venir !  
>*** Cet été, j'ai visité les bains romains de Bath (fantastique !). Dans le musée, il y a deux stèles dédiées à un même maître romain de la part de deux affranchis. Il me semble me souvenir que le maître romain était un légionnaire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Esca et Marcus ^^<p> 


End file.
